Los 5 secretos de Venecia
by Maguz
Summary: <html><head></head>Alemania tiene el corazon roto..no sabe porque Italia lo rechazo en San Valentin, si estaba seguro que el moreno sentia lo mismo..pero es que hay secretos escondidos en Venecia que le daran la respuesta... Una historia a puro GerIta.</html>
1. ¿porquè no me amas?

**Mi primer fanfic, despues de descubrir hetalia..asi que bueno denle una oportunidad.**

**Resumen: Ludwing estaba seguro que Veneciano/Italia del Norte sentia lo mismo que entonces ¿..porque lo rechazo en San Valentin?. Motivado por las dudas,descubrira cosas que no sabia de su amor.**

Diario de Ludwing, 1º de Noviembre

Ha pasado tiempo desde la penosa escena en el restaurant donde me le propuse a Feliciano. Ohhh,Dios …apenas puedo recordar lo embarazoso que fue.¿como rayos termine así? ¿en que momento deje de ser el frio y calculador soldado y me convertí en una quinceañera enamorada de este italiano?

Llegado a esta instancia no lo puedo creer,cuando recién nos conocimos para mi el era una terrible molestia, un inútil que dependía de mi. Recuerdo haber maldecido a mi jefe por haberme aliado con alguien tan desesperante como el…y sin embargo ahora…ahora…quisiera estar siempre a su lado…

Mi Italia querida, solo tu cálido amor pudo derretir mi corazón …y no se…nose cuando pasó pero simplemente ese dia de San Valentín , cuando me diste esas rosas rojas comprendí que realmente ese sentimiento hacia ti era algo mas que amistad.

Y reviviendo en un instante , en mi mente, todos estos años juntos recordé cada momento en que con tus tonterías y tu risueña risa te abrías paso , sin notarlo, a mi corazón...y llegue a pensar,muy egoístamente que tu sentías lo mismo …hasta me imagine por un segundo una vida juntos, aunque sé que somos naciones y nunca podríamos…pero…fue lindo soñar despierto a ser feliz,por primera vez en mi existencia.

La realidad golpeo duro a mi puerta….Feli me ama ….como amigo..nada mas…y yo…..

-_WEST, TU ASOMBROSO HERMANO ESTA AQUI_! -dice prussia abrazando inesperadamente al alemán,. _PERO QUE HACES UN VIERNES A LA NOCHE ESCRIBIENDO? SALGAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!_

-AJDFJDGFDGGFG PRUSSIA! -dice ludwing sobresaltado, que casi se cae de la silla de su escritorio -POR QUE APARECES TAN DE REPENTE EN MI CASA? -PODRIAS HABER TOCADO LA PUERTA!

-_PERO SI LLAMÉ Y NADIE CONTESTO…ENTRE POR LA VENTANA..ME TROPEZÉ CON UN PAR DE TUS COSAS Y..AH.. LE PISE LA COLA A TU GATO SIN QUERER…HICE MUCHO ESCANDALO JAJAJAJ!_ –se ríe con un tono infantil

-_QUE HICISTE QUE_? (suspira) _BUENO, QUE REMEDIOS….SUPONGO QUE TENDRE QUE LIMPIAR TU DESASTRE_

_- OYE WEST QUE ESTABAS ESCRIBIENDO?_ -Le pregunta Prussia, que notó la instintiva reacción de su hermano de sobreguardar el diario entres sus manos..

-_UHH EHHH NADA, SOLO EHHH UN INFORME DOMESTICO_

_-INFORME DOMESTICO? SOBRE QUE?_ – dice arqueando una ceja

-_UHH EMM SOBRE EL LAVARROPA?_-dice ludwing tratando de mentir rápidamente ,ya que no tenia ganas de responder a la curiosidad de su hermano y conocía perfectamente todos los sucesos embarasos que podían suceder despues

- _EL LAVARROPA? QUE TIENE?-_dice prussia siguiéndole el juego

-_SI,SI EHH YA NO FUNCIONA ADECUADAMENTE Y…EHH TENDRIAMOS QUE CAMBIARLO POR UN MODELO MAS ECOLOGICO-_dice ludwing tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con los ojos de su perspicaz hermano

-_OHH HERMANO SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRIA QUE ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ITA-CHAN_

-_NO…DE NINGUNA MANERA ¿COMO CREES QUE YO PUEDA ESTAR HACIENDO ALGO TAN TONTO COMO ESO?_-dice el alemán todo sonrojado

-_VAMOS WEST…AMAR A ALGUIEN NO TIENE QUE AVERGONZARTE …EN ESPECIAL SI ES ITA-CHAN QUE ES TAN LINDO..TAN KAWAII..COMO NO QUERERLO?_

Y su hermano tenia toda la razón…como no quererlo a Feliciano? Como evitar no amarlo? Ahh…en ese momento a Ludwing le hubiese encantado ser una persona mas sentimental , estrechar los brazos de prussia , poderle decirle a su hermano que tenia al corazón roto de amor…llorar y sacar toda la angustia que iba reprimiendo adentro…

Pero Alemania no era asi, no podía..y tampoco quería preocupar a su hermano…

-_HE TENIDO UN DIA MUY DURO Y QUISIERA DESCARSAR SI NO TE IMPORTA ¡! SI QUIERES SALIR PIDELE A FRANCIA O ESPAÑA QUE TE ACOMPAÑEN._. – Dijo Ludwing con tono mandón.

-_ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN PERO SI CAMBIAS DE OPINION SABES QUE ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO BAR DE SIEMPRE_…

El alemán siguió con la vista a su hermano hasta que salió de su casa..aliviado de haber esquivado una conversación muy incomoda sobre sus sentimientos hacia Italia.

Pero en el fondo sabia que tenia que hablar con alguien..un confidente ….alguien a quien contarle , que no lo juzgue y pueda darle un buen consejo ..alguien como…como Austria… Y decidió que mañana mismo a primera hora iria a su casa .


	2. un poco de ayuda austriaca

Diario de Ludwing,2º de Noviembre

La noche anterior, al igual que todas las noches durante estos últimos 67 años tampoco pude dormir muy bien. Los recuerdos, las memorias y los sentimientos me asfixian en un torbellino de sueños. Siempre es igual..los sentimientos reprimidos me están consumiendo por dentro..ya soporte varios años.. pero es que ya no quiero… por eso hoy fui a ver a Austria…

-_Se te va a enfriar el te-_Decía el austriaco, mirándolo a Ludwig perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo si trataba de pensar en que decir o si definitivamente estaba soñando despierto.

-_ohh si, disculpa_ -decía Ludwing volviendo a la realidad, probando un sorbo para no quedar descortes. Luego tomo unos minutos para ordenar su ideas y le dijo- _Yo..en realidad vine porque…_

-_quieres hablar sobre Italia no?_ .Suspiro y tomó otro sorbo de te. Los dos se miraron fijamente. Alemania sabia que el austriaco no leía mentes ni era una persona sensitiva..sino que seguramente cierto hermano prussiano suyo le había comentado…después de todo, esos dos en el fondo, muy en el fondo eran buenos amigos.

Ludwing suspiro y escondiendo la mirada confesó.

-_Me duele que Italia no sienta lo mismo que yo_. La sala estaba en silencio. Volvió a llenarse de valor y siguió - _Me duele desde ese San Valentin, cuando todavía éramos aliados..fue muy cruel haberme dado falsas esperanzas._

-_A decir verdad, yo también estaba sorprendido de que te haya rechazado. Todas las señales indicaban que Italia sentía algo mas que amistad por ti. Pero eso paso hace muchos años…mucho largos años….las cosas han cambiado…ya no son aliados, ya no viven juntos_

Ludwing apretó los puños fuertemente, y desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal, tratando de contener los sentimientos que le producía recordar que su relación con Italia ya no era tan cercana como antes.

-_Pero…El _austriaco también desvió su mirada al ventanal_…sabes? Siempre me pareció que tú eras lo mas importante el mundo para Feliciano, mejor dicho tú eras su mund_o.

_-pero entonces….?-_Lo miró un tanto confundido, esperando la respuesta que necesitaba oír hace mucho tiempo. 

-_no lo sé...yo no te puedo decir lo que piensa o siente Italia ..solo te comento que siempre tuve la sensación de que te amaba pero quizás el se retraía por algo…quizás porque intuía como terminaría la guerra, quizás porque no se lo permitían, quizás porque no quería arriesgarse a romper el vinculo de amistad,, quizás porque sus fantasmas y secretos lo siguen asechando_…. Austria se detuvo en seco, apoyando lentamente la taza sobre la mesa y reflexionando si no había hablado de más.

Ludwing, se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensante. Es verdad, el solo había reprimido sus sentimientos y jamás volvió a mencionarle el tema a Italia , seguro de si mismo de que el rechazo se debía al hecho que los dos eran hombres y además eran naciones distintas. Alemania siempre pensó que Italia era inseguro y miedoso en muchas cosas pero nunca en demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero Austria le había dado un nuevo punto de vista..que tal si Veneciano realmente lo amaba pero tenia miedo?

Ahora que lo recuerdo..el había mencionado que su primer amor fue un hombre, quizás tenga miedo de volver a amar..quizas todavía haya una oportunidad…

-_Gracias por atenderme tan cordialmente, pero debo volver a mis asuntos en mi casa.._Y con una sonrisa escondida se despidió de Roderich y se dispuso a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Berlín.

_Aun hay oportunidad, aun hay oportunidad_-decia Ludwing para sus adentros mientras miraba la ventanilla del avión que lo regresaría a su casa.

…


	3. todos tenemos secretos

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Ludwig llego a su casa. Siempre le pareció increíble como estos países estaban tan lejos pero tan cerca…por eso le encantaban los aviones , como acortaban distancias, como le hacían sentir que sus conocidos y en especial su enamorado ,en realidad no estaban tan lejos de él.

Una enorme pila de papeles estaba posada sobre el escritorio de la nación alemana. Le daba jaqueca de solo pensar todo el trabajo que debía realizar, así que comenzó inmediatamente.

El alemán se sentó en la silla y cuando se disponía a estirar las piernas por debajo del escritorio su bota noto algo que se lo impedía. Giro la cabeza hacia su derecha para ver que había allí y encontró una cara más que conocida.

_**-veeee Alemania, quería darte un pequeño susto pero me quede dormido.**_ Decía el italiano con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ludwig lo ayudo a incorporarse, acto seguido Veneciano se abalanzo sobre los brazos del alemán abrazándolo muy fuerte

-_**Alemania te extrañe mucho, hace dos días que no nos vemos ! besame!**_

El teutón estaba más que feliz de ver al italiano. Fingió desinterés y beso la mejilla de su compañero. Ay esos dos segundos en que sus labios se posaban sobre la piel del italiano eran tan hermosos..pero lo que realmente le hubiera encantado es besar su boca, esos finos labios eran una gran tentación para el rubio.

**_-A mi también me agrada verte Italia._** Una sigilosa sonrisa se poso en su cara.

-_**veee tengo hambre Alemania ..Porque no comemos juntos? Hare mucha pasta! Veee pasta!**_

-**_De acuerdo_**. Decía un resignado Alemania y mientras veía a Feliciano correr hasta la cocina a preparar su mas ansiada comida pensó que quizás podría armarse de valor y preguntarle, aunque todavía sospechaba que una persona tan feliz y risueña escondiera secretos, porque al contrario Feliciano parecía tener sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

El italiano presento orgulloso los platos de espagueti con salsa napolitana. Los dos amigos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer la exquisita comida italiana.

Veneciano, feliz con su amada pasta, alzo la vista del plato y vio que Alemania lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de hurgar en sus pensamientos

-_**que pasa Alemania? No te gustan los espagueti? **_Decía con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa porque no le cabía la idea de que a alguien lo le encante una comida tan exquisita.

-**_No, no es eso.__.solo quería preguntarte…tienes secretos Italia?_**

Italia paro de comer, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta-_**Todos tenemos secretos**_- le sonrió nuevamente al alemán.

La curiosidad estrangulaba el cerebro del alemán.**_-cuales?_**

**_-tonto, si te los dijera no seria secreto-_ **soltó una risa infantil

-**_pero somos amigos no? Crei que teniamos un vinculo especial..Porque escondes cosas de mi?_**- Ludwig necesitaba saber que cosas Feliciano se guardaba para si mismo.

**_-Hay secretos que se guardan …algunos por vergüenza ..Otros para no lastimar a la gente que amamos y otros porque simplemente no vale la pena contarnos porque son tontas fantasías nunca se cumplirán_**. El veneciano bajo la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el plato de pasta, intentando olvidar la conversación.

Alemania se quedo callado pensando como y que preguntar para averiguar mas sobre esta nueva revelación de su amado. De pronto se escucho un fuerte portazo.

-_**weeesst! Tu asombroso hermano ha vuelto!**_ Luego el prusiano se acerco a la cocina y encontró a su hermano y al italiano almorzando..**_Ita-chan que sorpresa!_** El albino abrazo a Italia y le pellizcó un cachete al rubio.

El ojiazul, sin mas remedio ,invito a su hermano mayor a comer. Amaba a su hermano pero a veces era tan inoportuno que daban ganas de matarlo.

En un suspiro la tarde se esfumo, con el trió paseando por Berlín y hablando de cómo seguían sus vidas. Prussia los divirtió contando una loca anécdota de el y sus amigos(España y Francia) en Las Vegas , e Italia reía a carcajadas recordando que la historia terminaba con Romano muerto de celos, rojo como un tomate, trayendo a España de vuela a Europa de los pelos.

Volvieron a la casa de Alemania cuando ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. Prussia, aunque en realidad no tenia planes para esa noche, sabia que su hermano quería estar a solas con Ita-chan, por lo que los saludo y se fue…seguramente a molestar a cierto aristócrata que conocia..

El día estaba por terminarse, Ludwig miraba el techo de su pieza y armándose de valor bajo la vista hacia su pecho, donde Veneciano apoyaba su cabeza. Lo miro fijamente y el italiano al sentirse observado alzo la vista. Su miradas se cruzaron.

**_-Tu me dijiste que tenias secretos no? Pues yo también tengo uno y creo que ya no lo puedo guardar mas, por eso te propongo_**…..tomo una leve pausa.._** que te parece si intercambiamos secretos?**_

-**_no creo que sea buena idea_**…decía el moreno un tanto nervioso, sus mejillas se acaloraron..**_además estoy en desventaja..yo tengo 5 secretos y tu solo uno veee_**..movía las manos tratando de disculparse

-**_Entonces hagamos el siguiente trato. Si yo descubro tus 5 secretos yo te digo el mío y debes ayudarme a cumplirlo_**. El alemán sabia que era una propuesta que Italia no dejaría pasar, ya que Feliciano era una persona muy curiosa…

-_**uhh bueno.**_.el italiano no estaba muy seguro de querer que Ludwing lo conozca esas cosas ya que lo haria sentir mucho mas vulnerable de lo que era pero si el alemán también arriesgaba su secreto mas preciado entonces valdría la pena, pensó. Al final la curiosidad de conocer al rubio pudo mas…**_-De acuerdo. Trato hecho._**

Veneciano volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de Ludwing, esta vez no era por el sueño sino por vergüenza de pensar en sus secretos…En ese momento se sentía mas desnudo que nunca, aunque todavía llevaba puesto sus bóxer…sentía que Alemania quería desnudarle el alma.

…


	4. Venecia

Diario de Ludwig, 8 de Noviembre

El tiempo si que pasa rápido… estos últimos días se fueron casi volando, haciendo las interminables tareas que mi nuevo jefe me encomienda, presenciando las travesuras inocentes (y no tanto) de mi hermano y recibiendo con frecuencia las visitas sorpresa, pero muy esperadas, de mi italiano.

_**Verdammt!**_ Con tanto trabajo preparando el discurso para la próxima cumbre de energía nuclear se me ha pasado el tiempo y todavía ni me puse a pensar en donde ni como empezar a revelar los secretos de Feliciano. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco para pensar mejor..

Ludwig se dirigió al jardín de su casa y observo el cielo, luego su hermoso jardín. Aunque amaba estar con Feliciano, de vez en cuando un poco de paz y tranquilidad era bueno para su cabeza. Aunque no le duraría mucho…

-_**piensa rápido west!**_ – exclamó el prusiano al arrojarle una pelota de futbol al alemán.

El rubio se volteo al escuchar a su hermano y la pelota impacto directo en su cara, dejándole un cuadrille rojo del golpe.

-_**Bruderrrrr!-**_ Ahora si ya lo había sacado de sus casillas. El prussiano sintió el aura terrorífica que emanaba de su hermano.

-_**vamos no te enojes así..te avise que pensaras rápido..**_el albino quería contenerse la risa a ver la cara roja de su hermano .._**yo no tengo la culpa si estas dormido en la luna de Venecia**_.

El alemán estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que le acababa de dar una pista de donde empezar a buscar.

-_**Bruder eres un genio!**_ –exclamo el rubio agarrando a su hermano por las manos

-_**ya lo sabia..siempre te dije que yo era asombroso**_- sonrió el prusiano orgulloso y con una sonrisa picara.

Diario de Ludwig, 9 de Noviembre

Hoy fui a la casa de Italia. Aunque valla mil y unas veces siempre me sorprende lo hermosa que es Venecia, definitivamente uno de los lugares más lindos del mundo. El clima, la gente, la atmosfera romántica o simplemente el hecho de que allí viva Feliciano..no lo se..pero si pudiera me quedaría toda la vida aquí.

Renté una lancha y fui hasta la casa donde vive Feliciano pero sorprendentemente, tras revisar las habitaciones descubrí que no estaba. "debe estar con Romano" me dije a mi mismo y en un principio pensé en esperarlo pero la oportunidad de estar solo en su casa era demasiado tentadora.

Investigué por toda la vivienda ,sin embargo no encontré nada extraño…Finalmente me dirigí hacia la ultima habitación de la casa, una pieza medio desordenada, pero no había mucho que mirar ..solo algunos libros de cocina italiana, un álbum de fotos tomadas cuando formábamos los países del eje, algunas pinturas sobre paisajes pero nada…ni siquiera un diario intimo…era la casa menos sospechosa del mundo. Me estaba resignando cuando, sobre un mueble de madera observe un jarrón muy deteriorado. Mis sentidos de detective se activaron…el jarrón llamaba la atención porque era el único objeto "viejo" de la casa. Y no me equivoque…dentro del mismo encontré una llave muy oxidada y con un fuerte olor a humedad.

"_**que extraño ¿.que abrirá será esta llave?" **_Lo primero que pensé es que pertenecía a la casa, cosa que rápidamente descarte ya que este italiano descuidado no cierra ni la puerta de su propio hogar..además que, hacia un rato que rebuscaba entre las cosas del veneciano y no encontró nada que estuviera cerrado.

Me percate que la llave tenía una frase en italiano, apenas legible, grabada sobre una cara. Feliciano seguía sin aparecer, así que continúe con mi tarea detectivesca. Me quite la mochila de mis hombros y saque mi notebook. Busque el internet la frase ..y me di cuenta que no era una frase, era una dirección de una vivienda en la región de la cuidad de Venecia!. Si, una dirección de una casa no muy lejos de aquí.

Orgulloso de mi nuevo descubrimiento guarde la notebook y la llave encontrada en la mochila, me subí nuevamente a la lancha y con mi fiel mapa en la mano me dispuse a encontrar el primer secreto de Italia Veneciano..


	5. secreto 1 :Infancia

Ludwig amarró su lancha al muelle. Alzo la vista a la casa deteriorada que tenia a su vista. Tenía un estilo muy antiguo y probablemente era una de las casas más viejas del barrio. Además se encontraba al final de un callejón sin salida con otras viviendas de igual fachadas. Estaba seguro de que nadie o casi nadie pasaba por ese canal , que parecía abandonado.

Se acercó hacia la puerta, que estaba muy maltrecha, producto de años de abandono, giró la llave y entró. Por suerte todavía era bastante temprano y la luz de las ventanas y el reflejo en los espejos le permitió avanzar y examinar sin problemas. "esta debió ser la anterior casa de Feliciano"-pensó el alemán.

Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros renacentistas que el teutón jamás vio en ningún libro de arte, parecían regalos personales obsequiados a las pequeña nación. Descolgó un cuadro muy bonito donde veneciano estaba retratado de pequeño y en la parte de atrás decía "nación mía, nación bella. Leonardo Da Vinci". Luego descolgó otro cuadro, un oleo de Génova donde también aparecía Italia, y otra vez en el reverso una inscripción "Patria nuestra, crece hermosa y ". Siguió observando cuadros, esculturas, mosaicos..todo una vida de hombres y mujeres mostrando su mas profundo sentimiento a su patria. Ludwig sintió una leve sensación de envidia.

Siguió revisando las habitaciones, dentro de los muebles estaba lleno de vestidos pomposos llenos de detalles. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Feliciano con esos vestidos tan gigantescos, con esas medias, con esas mascaras. La casa era un túnel del tiempo hacia la infancia de Veneciano. Siguió buscando, muy divertido y en uno de los muebles encontró el diario íntimo de su amado. Abrió una página al azar y leyó:

_Querido diario, hoy mi gente estaba discutiendo. Unos decían que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, otros decían que el sol gira alrededor de la tierra .También me dijeron que la Luna no es de queso, que es una roca gigante. ¿te imaginas ..una roca? Me dieron mucho miedo.. ¿y si un día la Luna se cae y me golpea la cabecita? ._

Ludwig no pudo contener la risa, era demasiado inocente el pequeño Italia. Siguió leyendo.

_Querido diario, no le digas a nadie pero ayer no pude dormir y fui a buscar un vaso de agua y encontré al señor Austria y a la señorita Hungría peleando por tocar el piano. Como siempre, parece que ella ganaba porque estaba arriba de el.. pero no entiendo…¿Por qué estaban desnudos? Ay ..y la señorita Hungría desafina demasiado y parece que no se sabe la letra de la canción. Tampoco entiendo porque se agitan tanto, con lo relajante que es tocar el piano. _

El alemán se sonrojo. Definitivamente era algo que no quería saber de Austria pero el libro era fantástico, al fin podía saber que pensaba Feliciano porque siempre fue un enigma como funcionaba el cerebro de su Italiano. "Quizás también esta escrito que siente por mi"

El rubio pasó directamente hacia la última página escrita del libro.

_Querido diario, estoy muy triste. Francia me dijo que Sacro Imperio murió, quise preguntarle a Prusia pero aunque sigue sonriendo yo se esta muy mal. Yo también estoy muy mal, estoy solo, te extraño Sacro imperio, te extraño abuelo Roma. Mi único consuelo es que después de esta guerra podre encontrarme con mi fratello, pero el costo es tener que luchar con Austria y Hungría, las personas que me criaron cuando era un bambino. Todo esto es muy cruel.. _

Las palabras conmovieron al alemán, de verdad Italia se sentía muy mal en ese tiempo. El resto de las hojas estaba en blanco, como si a Feliciano no le interesara escribir más, como si su vida terminara después de esos sucesos.

La luz del sol se estaba bajando lentamente. No era muy conveniente quedarse más tiempo ahí. Era una zona abandonada y el teutón tampoco sabia ubicarse bien por los canales si estaban muy oscuros. Guardo el diario en su lugar, cerró la casa con llave y volvió a la casa de Feliciano.

Ni bien el italiano abrió la puerta para ver quien es, Ludwig acerco a Veneciano a su pecho y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Feliciano no entendió muy bien la repentina reacción de su amigo pero disfruto mucho ese abrazo y lo invito a pasar.


	6. necesito saber màs de ti

Luego de una exquisita cena preparada por Feliciano, el rubio y el castaño estaban disfrutando de una buena copa de vino, en el balcón de la casa, que ofrecía una hermosa vista. Veneciano contemplaba su ciudad, no decía una palabra, pero tampoco eran necesarias en ese momento. Ludwig disfrutaba mucho los silencios del morocho, que se daban en pocas ocasiones como cuando pintaba o escribía poemas. Le parecía casi un delito romper con esa atmosfera nostálgica pero de todos modos sacó la llave oxidada de su pantalón y se la entrego a su dueño.

-"_disculpa por haberte quitado esto sin permiso"._ Feliciano lo miro de reojo, extendió la mano y dejo la llave sobre la pequeña mesa, al lado de la botella de vino. Volvió a mirar el paisaje.

Ludwig, temiendo que Feliciano estuviera realmente enojado volvió a disculparse

-"_lo siento mucho, pensé que no te molestaría ..pero podemos anular el trato que hicimos…no te preocupes ..yo…emm..perdón..tomare mi mochila y me iré inmediatamente"._ El joven musculoso intento irse, cuando una mano agarró su camisa.

-"_no me molesta y tampoco quiero que te vallas. Solo quédate conmigo mientras miramos Venecia"._ El rubio obedeció. Desde su balcón, se podía ver la Piazza San Marco que comenzaba a inundarse lentamente, en compañía de las tenues luces de la noche… Hubo unos segundos de silencio y finalmente fue Italia el que hablo.

_-viste que ridículos los vestidos que tenia que usar?_ Dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa al alemán

Ludwig, ahora más calmado, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le respondió.

-" _No eran tan ridículos pero no se como caminabas con tanta tela y tantos pliegues"_

-_Es verdad ,encima tenia que usar un pesado corset metálico porque a la señorita Hungría le encantaba vestirme de doncella_".

_-¿en serio hacia eso? Bueno…siempre me dio la impresión que no era muy sensata que digamos_

-_veee.. si tenia alguna posibilidad de convertirme en un macho varonil como Alemania creo que Hungría las jodió completamente_.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse. Pasaron las horas y la dupla seguía charlando en el balcón. Feliciano le contaba anécdotas , vivencias, líos y desventuras de su infancia.

-_Aunque pase mi infancia envuelto en guerras, hubo momentos muy hermosos. La ultima vez que hable con alguien de esto fue con Francia..pero no me sentía muy cómodo contándole todo, ya sabes que es medio pervertido y sus consejos no siempre son los mejores…pero con Alemania es diferente..me siento feliz. _

El rubio volteo la vista sonrojado. Las dos naciones volvieron a mirar el paisaje, la inundación de la plaza estaba bajando y ya se había hecho muy tarde, casi madrugaba. De pronto el celular de Alemania sonaba, era su jefa preguntándole donde rayos había estado y porque no había terminado los prototipos que tenían que presentar en la próxima cumbre.

Alemania escuchó con atención todos los regaños. Una parte de su mente le recriminaba que volviera al trabajo y otra parte le suplicaba que se quede con Italia. Decisiones, horribles decisiones….

Feliciano miraba a Ludwig agarrándose la cabeza ,luego moviendo las manos, como si estuviera en un debate interminable entre su "yo" y sus "otros yo". Se sentía un tanto culpable por hacer que su jefe lo regañe, aunque el que había venido de sorpresa a su casa había sido el rubio.

-_vee Alemania, no te preocupes ,puedes venir a visitarme otro día..tienes trabajo que hacer..y no quiero molestarte.._

-_si, tienes razón debería volver a mis asuntos pero…_el teutón pensó si ese era el momento apropiado, pero al final se decidió_…Italia .. antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo._

-_vee?_

_-quien era para ti Sacro Imperio?_ Y ahí, el alemán soltó la bomba al corazón de Italia pero aunque sabia que los celos comenzarían a invadir su territorio ,en verdad quería asegurarse de que el corazón de Italia no estaba atado a otra persona.

El morocho abrió los ojos como si alguien le hubiera clavado una puñalada justo en el pecho. Fue una de las pocas veces que el italiano pensó seriamente qué responder antes de hablar. Ludwig miro la expresión aturdida de su amore, sabia que esto iba a pasar pero igual quería saber..Cuando por fin parecía que el italiano iba a empezar a hablar, otra vez el celular de Alemania..

-_Cállate! Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer..mi trabajo estará listo en la fecha acordada..ahora déjame en paz! –_vocifero el alemán, luego colgó el celular.

Feliciano no lo podía creer, solo había visto a Alemania gritar así a sus superiores en una sola oportunidad..aquella vez que todavía estaban en guerra. Definitivamente no quería que su amigo tenga problemas por su culpa.

-_Cuando vuelvas a verme te mostrare un lugar y te prometo darte todas las explicaciones que quieras pero ahora …Alemania por favor…_el italiano comenzó a llorar.._por favor..ve a disculparte y termina tu trabajo..yo..no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa._

El alemán le dio un beso en la mejilla al morocho, le prometió terminar su trabajo y volver en unos días..Agarró su mochila y se despidió con un abrazo confiando en lo que Italia le había dicho…..


	7. ¿quien es ese niño?

**Les traigo otro capitulo, recién salido del horno .Gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir la historia! Y perdón de antemano por hacerla tan larga y melosa pero me gusta hacer sufrir al lector .Abrazos ¡!**

Diario de Ludwig, 15 de Noviembre

Hoy por fin llego el día! Tanto trabajo y tantos regaños de mi jefe para terminar los prototipos dieron sus frutos. Me vestí lo mas formal y elegante posible. Me mire al espejo. Camisa azul, saco y pantalón negro, un pequeño pañuelo sobre el bolsillo y por supuesto mis mocasines italianos.

Le di un último vistazo al discurso y luego Prusia pasó a recogerme en su Volkswagen negro. Me hubiese encantado que mi bruder participara de la cumbre o al menos ayudara con el discurso..es decir, después de todo él ahora, mejor dicho después de la caída del muro, también es Alemania. Pero discutirle eso es una batalla perdida ya que no ha perdido ni un poquito su orgullo prusiano y la idea de que lo llamemos "Alemania del Este" tampoco le gusta demasiado. En fin, al menos se ofreció a llevarme a Düsseldorf.

En principio era un evento nacional pero mi jefa se tomo la libertad de invitar algunas personalidades destacadas de otras naciones. De todos modos la cumbre salió de acuerdo a lo planeado..todos me escucharon atentamente, mi discurso fue claro y conciso, los prototipos funcionaban perfectamente y hasta mi jefa estaba contenta con los resultados.

Al terminar el evento todos se retiraron, yo estaba juntando mis cosas cuando de pronto alguien me abraza por detrás.

-_vee Alemania estuviste estupendo..eres muy inteligente_-decía Feliciano

_-Italia estabas aquí? Disculpa no te salude yo..no me di cuenta_.-ohh mein Gott, estaba tan enfrascado en mis tareas que no me percate que mi amore estaba entre la multitud.

-_vee ..Alemania estuvo todos estos días preparando esto..así que..bueno_ ..-el castaño bajo la vista, sonrojado-.._yo quería venir a verte..este..yo..te extrañaba._

_-yo..yo también..te extrañaba Italia-_ Dentro del cerebro del teutón, la producción de corazones con la inscripción "timidez" estaba rebalsando su capacidad máxima.

-_vee..Alemania quiero ir a tu casa..hace mucho que no dormimos juntos_-decía Feliciano, con la sonrisa mas inocente del mundo. Definitivamente, si este era alguna clase de plan para sabotear la cordura del alemán, Italia era un genio porque era justo lo que conseguía.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche y ocurrió otra vez la misma escena de siempre. Ludwig mirando el techo mientras un cariñoso Feliciano se abrazaba a su pecho.

-_Mañana a primera hora iremos a tu casa-_sentenció el rubio, sin apartar la vista del techo.

-_ehh? Pero aquí estoy muy cómodo…hace frio pero..pero no es problema..además mañana tenia ganas de comer wurst con papas y..esto ..jajaja_- Italia reía histéricamente, preso de los nervios.

-_No creas que me olvide lo que me prometiste…mañana a primera hora!_

-_pero..pero..Alemania…_-Feli trataba de decir algo pero no podía pensar en ninguna excusa mas. El alemán se cruzo de brazos y le echó una mirada asesina, con lo que al final el morocho cedió, de verdad no quería enojar al rubio- _vee, esta bien ,mañana a primera hora-._

Diario de Ludwig, 16 de Noviembre

Una vez en Venecia, Feliciano empezó a actuar raro. Sorpresivamente este día tenia mas caprichos que un nene de 6 años..me invito a cenar, al carnaval, a la opera, al museo y no se a cuantas cosas mas. Puede ser que a veces Italia me domine con sus caprichos pero mi instinto detectivesco no me falla…Italia quiere distraerme …

-_Italia, deja las tonterías, no iremos a ninguno de esos lugares! Me prometiste explicaciones y solo estas tratando de hacer tiempo! Que rayos ocurre contigo?-_ el alemán gritó con todas sus fuerzas, luego se detuvo al ver la expresión melancólica del morocho.

-_es que…no quiero que me odies..-_decía el italiano, cabizbajo con una cara de tristeza muy impropia de él.

-_Italia… yo no podría odiarte..además es parte de tu pasado ese sujeto Sacro Imperio_..-el alemán intentaba juntar todas sus fuerzas para hablar.-_tu eres mi mejor amigo,..es decir mi único amigo..y lo que sea que hayas pasado con ese sujeto..yo..yo lo entiendo._

_-y si te dijera que tú estas involucrado? me odiarías?-_el castaño apretaba con fuerza la camisa de Alemania, mientras escondía la mirada en su pecho.

-_no importa..yo seguiré a tu lado…_el rubio tomo una pausa.._pero ahora con mas razón debes contarme de que se trata todo esto ._El teutón apartó a Italia de su pecho, encontrándose sus miradas.

-_esta bien..te contaré todo_…-el italiano sonrió y agarro el brazo de Ludwig, empujándolo a caminar.

_-a donde vamos Italia? _–el rubio siguió a Veneciano.

Feliciano comenzó a correr, arrastrando a Ludwig por diferentes veredas y puentes .El alemán ya se había perdido completamente..la ciudad era laberíntica y con tantas vueltas que habían dado no tenia ni idea donde estaban. Finalmente Italia se detuvo frente a una hermosa iglesia.

-_la iglesia de San Francesco della Vigna.._decía orgulloso el morocho.._viste que hermosa es? Mi gente la construyó cuando yo era un pequeño bambino!._

El alemán no tubo mucho tiempo de contestar, pues su amore se adentro en la iglesia, hizo las reverencias al todopoderoso y luego saludo a uno de los obispos que estaban allí. El clérigo parecía muy contento de recibir la visita de Italia. Ludwig aguardo en la puerta mientras el clérigo y su amigo cuchicheaban algo incomprensible en italiano.

El anciano comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos hasta que se perdió de la vista del rubio. Luego de unos minutos volvió con un pequeño cofre de madera que le entregó a Feliciano.

_-lo hemos guardado de generación en generación…fue el pequeño secreto de nuestra congregación_-sonreía el anciano.

-_grazie!_- Veneciano abrazó al obispo y luego partió hacia la puerta. El alemán, un poco atónito, se apresuró a hacer el también las reverencias y siguió a su amigo a la calle.

Las dos naciones se sentaron en un banco cercano y Feliciano abrió el pequeño cofre. Adentro de este estaba lleno de dibujos y cartas enviadas al mismo remitente: Sacro Imperio Romano.

Ludwig tomo uno de los dibujos que el pequeño chibitalia había hecho hace muchos siglos y observo con atención al niño de ojos azules y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta -"_se parece mucho a mi"_


	8. Secreto 2: Sacro Imperio y Alemania

-_ese niño era Sacro Imperio Romano_- dijo Feliciano mientras observaba a Ludwig, que no despegaba la vista del dibujo. -"_todas estas cartas se las escribí cuando el estaba en la guerra"-._

Alemania no sabia mucho de este ancestro suyo, es mas, que él recuerde su bruder jamás lo menciono..lo único que sabia era lo que decían los libros de historia..pero claro, estaban escritos por humanos por lo que era imposible conocer como se veía la representación física de aquella nación.

Italia le entrego el cofre a su amigo, animándolo a leer las cartas. Había docenas ,cada una detallada con fecha y lugar, donde un adolescente Veneciano le iba relatando el suceder de los acontecimientos ,como el casamiento de Austria y Hungría, su huida de la casa de estos y su alianza con Prusia.

- _parece que lo querías mucho_-decía Ludwig, estrangulando sus sentimientos lo mas posible puesto que su peor miedo estaba cumpliéndose.

-_fue una persona muy especial para mi...el primero que me dijo que me amaba, el primero en hacerme sentir necesario-._ Los ojos de Italia se llenaron de lágrimas, en una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia por volver a recordar aquel niño y aquellos dulces momentos. Se tapó la cara con las manos, pues en verdad no quería que su amigo lo viese de ese modo, al menos no esta vez..

Alemania no sabia que hacer o que decir..por un lado quería abrazar a Feli porque a pesar de todo lo amaba y por otro lado..una sensación nueva y extraña se apoderaba de su corazón… el quería ser el único dueño del corazón de Feliciano ..y secretamente agradeció que aquel primer amor de Italia estuviese muerto.

El moreno tomo una pequeña pausa y continuo -_Sacro Imperio quería que me uniese a el…siempre me perseguía y me acosaba..pero yo me negaba porque mi abuelito Roma me dijo que no debía pòr eso..yo…yo no lo acompañe cuando fue a pelear contra el jefe de Francia.. lo espere muchas décadas, ilusionado con su vuelta …prepare muchos dulces y me volví mas fuerte, crecí, para que cuando vuelva estuviese orgulloso de mi-._

Luego volvió a mirar el cofre que le había entregado al rubio –"_Me fui de la casa de Austria y Hungría y luché muchas batallas para reencontrarme con mi fratello. Hice muchas cosas, tenia mucha voluntad en ese entonces porque tenia una esperanza… y creo que es por eso que nadie se atrevía a contarme la verdad …nadie, hasta que unos años luego del Risorgimiento, Francia me entrego todas estas cartas que yo había enviado y me dijo que ya no existía mas-"_

Con cada palabra de Feliciano el corazón de Alemania dolía un poco mas..

-_Siempre me culpe a mi mismo por no haberlo acompañado en sus últimos momentos por eso jure por el nombre de mi abuelito que la próxima vez que una persona especial para mi fuese a la guerra yo estaría presente. Por eso yo no dude al aliarme contigo Alemania.-_

El pulso de rubio se acelero y un calor envolvente rodeo su corazón…En realidad el era una persona muy importante para Italia después de todo..Sin embargo una parte oscura de su mente le recriminaba "te quiere por que te pareces a el"

_-Italia..a eso te referías cuando me dijiste que yo estaba involucrado en tu secreto?-_decía el rubio

-_no, hay mas_…-Italia jugaba con las manos pensando como seria la mejor forma posible de decir su confesión-.._es que..donde murió Sacro Imperio ..nació otra nación..naciste tu Alemania-._

El rubio quedo en seco, con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente a Feliciano, tratando de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir..-_entonces..quieres decir ..que yo soy..es decir era èl?-._

-_ si y no.. es que..cuando Francia lucho con Sacro Imperio no lo mató en batalla.. en verdad el no quería ser el asesino del hermano se su amigo, de ese niño a quien yo tanto quería…por eso lo dejo agonizando con la esperanza de que pudiese recuperarse o que Dios le diese una segunda oportunidad pues era muy joven para morir…Prusia lo fue a buscar desesperadamente..y se encontró con el cuerpo de su fallecido hermano pero con el alma de una nueva nación.. _

-_mi bruder..-_Una pequeña lagrima recorría la mejilla del alemán al recordar que lo primero que recuerda de su vida era la cara de Prussia sonriendo, acariciándole el pelo y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien..que su hermano mayor siempre lo cuidaría..

-_Tu hermano te amo desde el día que te vio …Prusia quería que fueras una nación fuerte por eso cuido y luego te enseño a pelear y defenderte..porque el nunca mas quería perder a un hermano. Y hasta que estuvieses listo te escondió del mundo ..incluso de mi_.- confesaba el morocho con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Entonces..por eso yo no recuerdo mi infancia…porque yo naci ya siendo un niño…-_El rubio se miro las manos y todo su cuerpo, que ahora le parecía tan extraño. _"porque nadie me dijo esto?"_

-_porque queríamos protegerte_..Italia tomo las manos de Alemania.._Una reencarnación en vida es un proceso muy doloroso..Un cuerpo debe soportar que una nueva alma ocupe su lugar-_.

-_ahora entiendo..las pesadillas que tenia cuando era niño..esas batallas y escenas incomprensibles para mi..eran las vivencias de Sacro Imperio- _decía el rubio mientras intentaba acomodar su pensamientos.

-_El abuelo Roma me decía que hay cosas que quedan impregnadas en nuestro ser a pesar que queramos olvidarlas. Y aunque tu eras una nueva nación tus manos estaban acostumbradas a las caricias de tu hermano y tu piel al frio. Hay sensaciones que seguramente no podrás explicar o lugares y momentos que no has vivido pero sin embargo te parecen muy familiares. _

-¿_Qué soy?..¿quien soy?.._A Ludwig le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba muy confundido..Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al pensar que Austria, Hungría, su hermano e incluso Italia tal vez no lo veían como Alemania ,sino como lo que quedaba de aquella nación que se extinguió.

Veneciano estiro su mano para tocar la cara de teutón , pero Alemania lo aparto de un manotazo…el mismo pensamiento "_me quiere solo por que me parezco a el "_ se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.. no podía creer , aquellos que conocían su pasado ..nadie nunca le dijo nada…nadie le había explicado..no sabia que sentir..no sabia que pensar…lo único que sabia era que quería estar solo, así que se ayudo del único sentimiento que conocía bien , el enojo.

"_Tu, Italia, sabias todo esto y jamás me dijiste nada….¿acaso era gracioso todo esto para ti? ¿era una especie de broma? Todos sabían y cuando me miraban a la cara, después de todos estos años ..ninguno me conto la verdad_"-decía el rubio en una mezcla de decepción y enojo mientras retrocedía, apartándose de Feliciano.

-_Alemania escucha no te contamos para protegerte-_decía Italia entre sollozos.

-_No me hubiese importado de nadie pero tu..pensé que eras mi amigo..te detesto..-_Ludwig tiro el cofre al piso y luego corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de la vista de su amore. Veneciano quedo allí, parado de la impotencia, envuelto en tristeza. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, la gente comenzó a resguardarse mientras las sirenas sonaban y anunciaban la venida del _aqua alta._

El obispo salió del templo, pidiéndole a Feliciano que se resguarde de la inundación en la Iglesia pero él solo estaba allí, parado e inmóvil observando como el viento se llevaba las cartas y dibujos y tratando de asimilar las ultimas palabras de su amigo "te detesto".


	9. Aqua Alta

**Y aquí otro capitulo..como siempre mil gracias por los reviews_! ! ! !_**

Alemania corría cada vez mas rápido y sin saber a donde ir..solo quería estar solo..solo quería olvidar lo que acabada de escuchar..solo quería seguir corriendo, escapando de todos estos horribles pensamientos…pero por mas rápido que fuere no podía escapar de las voces de su mente " _te quiere porque te pareces a él"_ " _solo eres un reemplazo_" y ahora no solo pensaba eso de Italia, sino también de su propio hermano.

Finalmente fue un pequeño niño corriendo con su perro lo que detuvo su huida.

-_scusi signore!_ –El niño se disculpo por tropezarse con el alemán. Ludwig lo ayudo a levantarse y el pequeño chilló "_grazie!"_ antes de seguir su camino con mucha prisa.

Alemania veía al pequeño marcharse cuando se dio cuenta que los canales estaban rebalsándose , la marea comenzaba a inundar la vereda y el viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte. Miro hacia si mismo y observo como el agua trepaba por su tobillo. Estaba perdido, no sabia donde estaba y para el colmo ni sabia como volver a la iglesia de San Francisco della Vigna donde había dejado a Feliciano.

A lo lejos diviso otra iglesia, no tan hermosa como la anterior ,pero le serviría de refugio hasta que el _aqua alta_ bajara. Atravesó dos puentes y llego hasta allí. Abrió las puertas pero no veía a nadie. Estaba mojado y solo… y mirando a su alrededor pensó que tal vez no fue una buena idea haber huido pero.. es que no estaba preparado para un momento asi….si fuera una situación de peligro o de acción bien sabia cual era su deber. Sin embargo, esto era muy distinto…definitivamente no tenia idea de que hacer..nadie lo había preparado para situaciones como esta.

Ludwig se acerco a la fuente de agua bendita que había a unos pasos de la puerta. No pudo evitar mirar su reflejo y observar al niño de ojos azules de los dibujos de Italia en vez de a él.

Estaba inmerso observando su reflejo, que ya no le parecía tan suyo, cuando sintió una figura musculosa acercándose detrás de el. Ni bien se voltio a ver quien era, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cayendo al piso. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cara y levanto la vista para ver al maldito.

_-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, idiota?-_decía el moreno con cuerpo de gladiador. Se podía notar la furia en la cara del antiguo Imperio Romano.

_-tu eres Roma.._ –el teutón reconoció rápidamente la antigua nación.

-_y tu eres un imbécil..como te atreves a hacer sufrir a mi querido nieto?_

Ludwig se reincorporó y miro confundido al moreno. –_si hay alguien aquí que esta sufriendo soy yo….ya no se quien soy._

-_pues eso lo tendrías que hablar con tu hermano no te parece?..al fin y al cabo fue el quien le prohibió a Italia decirte sobre tu pasado_-le recriminaba el morocho con la vista clavada en los ojos del teutón.

-_mi bruder_? –Alemania por un momento pensó en lo mucho que su hermano lo quería y que quizás mas tarde tendría una seria charla con el pero todavía el enojo seguía rigiendo sus pensamientos.

-_Ahora vuelve a disculparte con mi nieto antes de que ocurra una desgracia_-le ordeno el moreno

-_Aunque mi bruder le haya prohibido decirme..Veneciano también me mintió..no tubo el valor de decirme la verdad hasta hoy…no pienso ir a consolarlo._

Roma estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente cuando vio como el agua entraba por la puerta de la iglesia, devorando cada rincón del piso. Luego volvió a mirar al turión.

-_te ordeno que vuelvas con mi nieto y te disculpes por lo que le has dicho-_le grito el romano, agarrando con fuerza la camisa del rubio.

-_ya te dije que aun sigo enojado con Feliciano y no pienso ir..quiero estar solo_-Dicho esto el Alemán lo aparto de un manotazo y se adentro unos pasos en la iglesia, aun enojado, alejándose de la antigua nación.

Roma miro con desesperación al rubio, que se alejaba de el con dificultad, ya que agua le había llegado a las rodillas. En un ultimo intento por hacer recapacitar a alemán, volvió a acercarse y se arrodillo en frente de el.

_-te lo suplico vuelve con mi nieto..por favor.._

Ludwig no entendía la desesperación de la antigua nación…esta bien, se había enojado con Feliciano como nunca antes y lo había dejado solo y..si.. tal vez lo hizo sentir muy mal..después de todo el le había contado su pasado aunque se lo prohibieron..pero aun así..no era para tanto..es decir, no es que Feliciano se fuera a morir de angustia..o si?

-_se que te preocupas mucho por tu nieto pero creo que estas exagerando..déjame un momento solo y cuando baje el agua prometo ir a buscar a Feliciano-_el rubio intentaba calmar a Roma, que cada minuto se comportaba masa raro.

_-tienes que ir ahora…tu no entiendes… el aqua alta seguirá creciendo….por favor…-_seguía suplicando la antigua nación.

_-no entiendo..que tiene que ver el aqua alta en todo esto?_

-_No puedo decírtelo..pero hazme caso vuelve con mi nieto..te lo ruego_-El Imperio Romano, tan orgulloso y poderoso estaba ahí, arrodilladlo, suplicándole..Ludwig cada vez entendía menos la situación.

_-estoy harto de que me oculten cosas…explícame que tiene que ver todo esto con Feliciano_.

El morocho dudo en revelarle el secreto de su pequeño al alemán pero la inundación seguía creciendo cada vez mas... –_Te lo diré, pero si llegas a decirle el secreto de Veneciano a alguien mas.. juro por los dioses que te arrastrare hasta el infierno con mis propias manos-._

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y el romano comenzó a hablar. –_Veneciano es especial…cuando era pequeño Adria le obsequio un don.. pero ese poder puede transformarse en su propia perdición…no entiendes…por eso te suplico que vuelvas con el..tu eres muy especial para el y si siente otra vez que lo abandonan_…_-_ el morocho miro con suplica al teutón_-_.._por favor..vuelve con el.._

Alemania no entendió muy bien lo que acabada de ocurrir pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que volver con Italia y cuanto antes.

-_No dejare que nada malo le pase a Italia por mi culpa..no otra vez.._

Ludwig no lo pensó dos veces. Salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo, ya que el agua en poco tiempo treparía hasta su cintura. Afuera, no podía distinguir el limite entre la vereda y el canal. Miro a ambos lados y para su fortuna, localizo una lancha amarrada no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Con fe ciega y mucho cuidado intento subir a la lancha. No fue fácil ya que el viento era muy fuerte y la posibilidad de errar y caer al canal era muy alta. Con dificultad, arranco la lancha y navego casi por instinto, intentando localizar donde estaba. No sabía si por la desesperación o por ayuda divina.. pero pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Al llegar a iglesia de San Francisco della Vigna intento acercar lo más posible el bote, para luego dar un salto de fe, que para su suerte, sus pies terminaron sobre la plataforma y con dificultad, avanzo hasta la puerta del templo. Comenzó a golpear la puerta de madera, que estaba cerrada y llamar a su amore

-_Italia! Italia! Por favor dime que estas ahí_

Italia, que lloraba desconsolado, abrazado a uno de los obispos, sintió los gritos que venían desde la calle. Cruzo el patio interior hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde con toda su fuerza abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el abrazo del alemán.

-_pensé que me odiabas, que no querías verme mas- _decía Feliciano con los ojos llorosos.

_-ya te lo dije..nunca podría odiarte.. –_le recordó el rubio

Alemania se quedo abrazando a Italia..y aunque el agua había llegado un poco mas allá de su cintura, el viento cada vez soplaba mas despacio.

Finalmente el morocho rompió el abrazo y agarro el brazo del rubio, indicándole dirigirse hacia el interior del templo, donde podrían resguardarse con los otros obispos hasta que el _aqua alta_ empezara a bajar…


	10. Secreto 3: El don de Veneciano

"_Primero lo encontré a el. A mi pequeño Romano. Una de las tantas tardes de aquellos años de gloria, salí por la ciudad a dar un paseo cuando mis soldados me informaron del desastre ocurrido en Nápoles .El volcán de Pompeya. La ciudad estaba sepultada y solo quedaban restos de lo que fue. Pero la muerte y la vida van juntas de la mano…Entre tanta desgracia, una ilusión, una nueva vida. Entre los escombros, un pequeño bebe al que llamé como yo..Romano._

_Y luego, un tiempo después otro milagro..Lleve a Romano a conocer mis tierras, navegamos por el Mediterráneo, recorrimos valles y montañas, ciudades, ríos y lagos. En uno de esos viajes conoció el Mar Adriático..Nunca lo olvidaré. Ese día .En la playa, sobre la costa las sirenas reunidas alrededor de una concha. Y dentro de ella la perla más preciosa. Venecia, la perla del Adriático".-Roma_

**_(De vuelta en la casa de Feliciano)_**

_-vee, vamos a darnos un baño caliente_- decía el morocho arrastrando al alemán al interior de su casa.

El teutón trataba de disimular el sonrojo de su cara, aunque con poco éxito. En otra ocasión quizás se hubiera negado, mas por vergüenza que por otra cosa , pero esta vez estaba mojado hasta la cintura y la corrida de iglesia a iglesia lo había dejado algo cansado. Intentar movilizarse en el agua era complicado y tomo nota mental de rigorizar su entrenamiento.

El italiano preparó la bañadera con sales aromáticas y se quitó la ropa mojada para entrar. Ludwig también se desvistió, mirando de reojo el cuerpo del italiano. Intentaba controlar la mirada para que no se notara pero a veces, cuando clavaba su vista en Feliciano, su mente lo traicionaba.

_-¿Qué ocurre Alemania?-_ decía el moreno al sentirse observado_.-¿No vas a venir?_

Ludwig, aun más avergonzado que antes, se colocó en la bañera. El estaba en una punta y Feliciano en la otra y sus pies entrelazados en el centro. En el ranking de situaciones vergonzosas esta le ganaba con creces a dormir juntos.

Veneciano tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, me inspeccionaba cual pintura renacentista. Para mi era muy difícil…su mirada de miel, su piel, sus labios mojados, el jabón que se escurría entre sus manos. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a desobedecer a mi voluntad y sentía el calor que crecía entre mis muslos. Esto estaba muy mal. Agradecí al cielo que la espuma del jabón cubriera la vista del agua…porque no sabía como explicarle lo que me estaba pasando.

Trate de poner la mente en frio y volvió a mi mente la escena de Roma suplicándome de rodillas por mi amore. Al parecer había una relación entre Feliciano y la reciente inundación.

Y entonces trate de recordar.. jamás le había prestado atención a este detalle tan particular..La primera vez que Veneciano me llevo a pasear en góndola la brisa era refrescante el y agua estaba casi inmóvil y Feliciano estaba muy feliz. Luego, cuando le conté que había descubierto la casa de su infancia también hubo una inundación pero el agua había subido lentamente, casi melancólicamente diría yo. Y por ultimo hoy, cuando le dije tontamente que "_lo detestaba".._yo solo dije lo primero que pensé para escapar de la situación..fue bastante cobarde y lo peor es que Feli creyó que era verdad. Y las olas se comían a las verdeas y el viento soplaba fuerte….entonces ahí caí en la cuenta de que quizás es verdad, hay una relación que aun no comprendo entre mi amore y el aqua alta.

-_Alemania…¿soy una molestia para ti? ¿ en verdad me destetas?_ –el moreno interrumpió los pensamientos de mi cabeza, devolviéndome a la situación.

-_claro que no Italia…sabes que aunque a veces puedes ser un poco desesperante siempre aprecio tu compañía_- en verdad hubiese querido decirle algo mas lindo pero por desgracia esas palabras son difíciles de pronunciar para mi boca, aunque en verdad las sienta. El me seguía mirando, esperando alguna respuesta mas larga así que continúe-_discúlpame por mi comportamiento..yo..no te detesto..es solo que estaba enojado con migo no contigo ..es decir.. estaba algo superado por la situación..yo..pensé que…solo tonterías, no te preocupes-_.

Feliciano se acerco un poco mas a mi, reduciendo nuestro espacio en la bañera_- Para mi no son tonterías, dime si algo te preocupa-_

El hecho de que estuviese tan cerca o el ámbar de sus ojos..no lo se.. pero me hace confesar cualquier pensamiento. –_yo..yo pensé que tu estabas conmigo porque yo me parezco a Sacro Imperio-_solté al final mi confesión.

-_bueno…yo al principio, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en verdad quería ver si podías recordarme…y si..es verdad, estaba buscando a Sacro Imperio en ti pero cuanto mas tiempo pasábamos juntos me fui dando cuenta que eras otra persona, con su mismo cuerpo pero otra persona..y aunque se parecían eran muy distintos.- _decía el morocho.

-_entonces es cierto…-_dije casi susurrando.

-_Sacro Imperio fue mi primer amor y nunca olvidare su recuerdo …pero en estos momentos yo quiero estar con Alemania..y me agrada que seas diferente a el porque son esas cosas muy propias de ti lo que me gustan-_ las mejillas de Feliciano se tornaron rojas al decir estas ultimas palabras.

_-Italia..-_ estaba muy feliz y sorprendido de esas palabras. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y de pronto sentí como Feliciano se abalanzaba a abrasarme. "le gusto" fue el único pensamiento en mi cabeza. Sentía el aroma de sus cabellos y sin pensarlo lo aparte de mi, quedándonos de frente, muy cerca el uno de otro, con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Comencé a acortar lentamente el espacio entre nuestros labios. Cuando estaba a punto de unir mi boca con la suya nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

Me fije de donde provenía. En la ventana del baño estaba apoyado un jarrón con rosas que se había caído a causa del viento. Veneciano se disculpo y comenzó a vestirse para arreglar el desastre. Yo me quede un poco mas en la bañera, en verdad estar tan cerca de Feli me alteraba y no quería que se diera cuanta cuan excitado me ponía al estar casi besándolo.

Luego del pequeño incidente todo volvió a la normalidad. Comimos lasaña y vimos una película en mi notebook. Una película especialmente elegida por mi, que contaba la historia de una chica que se convertía en la reina del mar o algo asi y usaba sus poderes para defender a su pueblo. Una tontería para ver, pero quería que Italia soltara algo de información sobre su relación con el secreto.

_-Alemania..no sabia que te gustaban esta clase de películas tan melancólicas..creía que te iba mas esas donde hay látigos, sogas y mujeres con pechos grandes_-decía Feli con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¿otra vez revisando mis cosas?-_ Trabe su cabeza con mi brazo. Si no era porque lo amaba estaba apunto de ahorcarlo .Siempre me hacia quedar como un pervertido, siempre revisando mis cosas..y no importaba el lugar donde las guarde..Feliciano tenía un olfato para encontrar porno.

La cara de Feliciano había pasado de su color natural al violeta y después al azul. Cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando lo solté. –_esperaba que me dijeras sobre tu poder del mar pero me criticas la película y me acusas de pervertido como siempre_-dije gritando.

-_veee..entonces ya te diste cuenta...-_Italia me miraba con miedo y podría ver como su cuerpo temblaba.

-_no te preocupes, juro que no le diré a nadie_-trate de calmarlo-_solo quiero saber de que se trata todo esto…-_luego me acerque a abrazarlo.-_puedes confiar en mi-._Feliciano se abrazo fuertemente a mi y luego de un rato se separo y me miro fijamente. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que comenzó a hablar.

- "_yo..yo puedo controlar el Mar Adriatico. Siempre tuve este poder desde pequeño pero desde que Venecia se unió en matrimonio con el mar hace mucho tiempo, se intensificó. Cuando era un bambino pensaba que era el poder mas fantástico del mundo pero después descubrí que también puede ser una verdadera maldición."-_decía Feliciano.

-_vaya..eso..es realmente impresionante Italia..tenias un don así y nunca dijiste nada?-_ en verdad estaba confundido. En ese momento pensé en Prusia..si hubiese tenido un poder así hubiera gritado su genialidad a los cuatro vientos.

-"_no entiendes..mi poder esta regido por mis emociones y hay veces que me es difícil controlarlo y hubo muchas veces que termine lastimando o incluso matando a otras personas"-_ Italia miro hacia un costado, muy avergonzado y culpable.

Alemania cada vez se sorprendía más de aquellos oscuros secretos de su amore. Siempre pensó que Veneciano era una persona llana y simple..jamás imagino que además del hecho de ser una nación tuviera que cargar con una responsabilidad así…y en ese momento se rio de si mismo al recordar todas las veces que pensaba que Italia era un inútil.


	11. Te pienso,te deseo

"_Hoy fui derrotado. Otra vez. Volví a casa malherido y con el agrio sabor a fracaso en mi boca. Ya no soy el mismo, me siento cada vez mas débil y mas cansado. Las orgias, las peleas sangrientas , festejar, dormir y beber…ya no puedo darme esos lujos. Mis cicatrices son cada vez mayores. Cada día me es mas difícil proteger las fronteras de mi gran imperio._

_Entre a la habitación donde dormían mis ángeles .Acaricie el cabello de Romano. Luego me acerque a Veneciano y no pude evitar sentir preocupación ¿que pasaría si yo dejo de existir?. Sé que Romano podrá sobrevivir, ese niño es muy desconfiado con los extraños y le gusta arreglárselas solo. ¿pero Veneciano? Mi pequeño es muy sensible y su poder, que en principio parecía un gran aliado en las batallas marítimas, podría volverse en su contra y destruirlo…Debía hacer algo…así que tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Esa noche cargue a Veneciano, aun__ dormido, conmigo y nos fuimos hacia el norte, a viajar hasta el fin de mis días"-_ Roma

Diario de Ludwig, 17 de Noviembre

Ayer dormí en el sofá. Creo que esta debió ser la primera vez que Feliciano no quiso dormir a mi lado. No lo culpo, se sintió un poco invadido. ¿ y quien no se sentiría igual? Al cabo de 17 días tubo que revelarme tres de sus secretos más íntimos, aquellos que se guardo por siglos.

Feliciano es una caja de sorpresas. Quizás fui muy rudo apurándolo a revelar sus intimidades pero la idea de ser el guardián de sus secretos me gusta. Me encanta. Me excita. No puedo evitar pensar que esta a mi merced..si quisiera..ohh, podría chantajearlo…podría hacer lo que quisiese con el. Cerré mis ojos y la imagen mental de mi amore rogándome que haría lo que sea para que yo no divulgue sus secretos me ponía a mil. Sentía nuevamente la presión sofocante queriendo escapar de mis pantalones.

Por supuesto todo eso era solo una descarada fantasía, jamás podría traicionar así la confianza de Italia ..pero nadie me puede prohibir que sueñe con el, que lo desee. Luego, otra imagen vino a mi. Ayer en la bañadera…Feliciano y yo estábamos tan cerca..y casi lo beso..No es que fuere la primera vez. Cuando vivíamos juntos lo besaba mientras dormía. Era un gusto egoísta que me daba cada noche…pero ayer…casi lo beso..en verdad.

Aprovechando que Feli seguía dormido, derretía mi mente imaginándolo. Lo amo. Lo necesito. Sus labios, sus caderas, su espalda bronceada, su pelo , sus ojos, sus piernas..quiero invadir todo su ser. Quiero conquistar cada territorio de su cuerpo…

-ahhh _nhh Italien__-_fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que toda la fantasía culminara, sintiendo mi pecho y mi mano, ahora pegajosas.

Tendría que sentirme avergonzado por lo que hice verdad? … Satisfacerme con la imagen mental de Italia, fantasear con el, en su casa…en su casa!...pero en realidad me sentía aliviado, por lo menos ahora estaría mas calmado y podría verlo a la cara cuando despierte. De pronto volví a recordar que quizás Italia todavía se sentiría algo incomodo..es decir ayer no quiso hablarme casi nada de su secreto…tampoco es que quería presionarlo, bueno mucho mas de lo que ya lo presione.

-_quizás un buen desayuno lo ayude a empezar bien el día-_pensé. Así que me bañe y me cambie la muda de ropa que siempre llevaba en mi mochila. Porque si, yo siempre vengo preparado para todo.

Salí a la calle a comprarle un poco de ese café ristretto que tanto le gusta a Veneciano. Tenia todos los ingredientes, incluso había conseguido croissants y nutella para que su despertar fuese mas que perfecto. Satisfecho, retornaba con las bolsas de las compras a casa de Feli cuando al pasar por una librería algo me llamo la atención. Sobre un pilar estaban marcadas varias fechas donde de destacaba una en particular, escrita con letra mas grande que las demás.

-_El nivel alcanzado por el agua-_ me dijo una señorita al ver como yo estaba analizando el pilar.

-_perdone, no le entiendo_-me disculpe.

-_las marcas en ese pilar...es el nivel alcanzado por el signore, como cada marca tiene su fecha_- me mostraba pasando su dedo por la escritura tallada.

_-ohh ya veo-_

-_es un pequeño recordatorio del peligro del aqua alta__-_decía la muchacha. -_mire, casi llega a mi nariz..es sorprendente y abrumador a la vez verdad?_- me indicaba, apoyándose en un lado de la columna como si fuera uno de esos metros donde se mide la altura de lo niños.

_- __4 de Noviembre de 1966-_leí en voz alta la fecha que me indicaba la muchacha.

- _un día muy nefasto para los que vivían en el norte de Italia … yo no lo viví pero mis padres si. Me contaron que Venecia estaba completamente inundada..terrible verdad? Y no solo eso, Florencia y Pisa también fueron arrasadas por inundaciones__-_ explicaba la muchacha con aires de educadora.

Me quede mirando el pilar y pensando en Italia. ¿Qué rayos habrá pasado ese día?¿ que hizo descontrolar su poder así?¿ que te ocurrió ese 4 de Noviembre Feli..?

_-¿disculpe se encuentra bien?-_ preguntaba la italiana.

-_si, danke, grazie por la información-_ me despedí de ella lo mas cordial que pude mientras retornaba el camino a la casa de Feli.

Al llegar, Italia seguía dormido. Prepare el desayuno y se lo lleve a su habitación. Deje la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz, junto a su cama. Lo observé un momento, se veía como un ángel. Me senté al borde de su cama y acaricie su pelo. Las palabras de aquella chica resonaban en mi mente..Clave mi mirada sobre mi moreno.¿ que te habrá pasado ese 4 de Noviembre ,mi Italia Veneciano?


	12. Mi dulce Italia

**Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir la historia .Intentare corregir las faltas de ortografía y gramática ,aunque no prometo mucho porque soy media despistada. Quedan solo dos secretos wiiiii pero quería hacer un capitulo así medio romanticón así que en este capi no pasa naranja..solo Alemania pasando un buen rato con Italia.**

-ooo-ooo-oo-

Acaricie su cabello una vez más. Lo mire con mucho cariño, de ese tipo que generalmente no podía mostrar cuando estaba despierto. La ansiedad y la excitación se habían desvanecido esta mañana, después de autosatisfacerse con la fantasía de poseer a mi amore. Ahora solo quedaba dulzura en mis pensamientos, solo miraba a Feliciano con ternura. MI ángel. Mi Feliciano.

Comprobando que aun no parecía despertar en un buen rato, me acerque a oler su cabello. Olía a mar. Olía a brisa primaveral. Ningún perfume de Francia podría alguna vez imitar la dulce frescura que se desprendía de sus cabellos. Acorte la distancia mínima de mi cara a la suya y apoye mis labios en sus mechones castaños para bajar lentamente hasta su mejilla. La piel de Veneciano era tan cálida. Era como la arena de la costa. Se podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Definitivamente Feliciano tenia un don, el mar estaba impregnado en su ser.

Respire profundo, intentando contener en mi memoria toda la dulce sensación que emanaba Italia .De pronto, mi amore comenzó a parpadear y me aparte rápidamente.

-_Guten morgen Italien_- le dije mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban la habitación. Estaba medio dormido pero su atención se dirigió a la mesita de luz donde estaba el desayuno que le había preparado.

_-Nutellla!-_ chillo sonriente mi morocho – _me preparaste el desayuno Alemania ..ohh grazie! grazie!- _me abrazo fuertemente.

-_era lo menos que podía hacer_-le conteste sinceramente- _ayer te presione demasiado para hablar, lo lamento-._

-_veee no estoy molesto contigo Ludwig ,solo no le digas a nadie..debes guardar el secreto ¿ de acuerdo?-_ Me extendió el menique para sellar la promesa, como cuando juramos ser amigos aquellos tiempos previos a la guerra.

_-De acuerdo Italia-_ Entrelazamos los dedos pero en esta ocasión yo no llevaba los guantes de mi uniforme, fue una promesa de piel a piel.

Me levante y le acerque la bandeja. Feli estaba feliz disfrutando de su desayuno. Yo estaba sentado a su lado. Mi celular sonó, recordándome que tenía que volver a mis obligaciones como nación. Mire con malicia ese aparato del mal, conteniéndome para no destrozarlo con mis manos.

Le explique a Italia que tenia que retornar a mi nación. Otra vez se había acumulado una pila inmensa de papelerío en mi escritorio y ya sabemos todos que yo era el único que cumplía con esa tarea, pues a la otra parte de Alemania le gustaba beber, ir de fiesta, trasnochar, beber mas y evadir lo mas posible los protocolos y tareas administrativas. En cambio ,Italia no tenia ese problema pues Romano, aunque muy insoportable, era bastante trabajador y se repartían los papeleríos entre los dos para tener suficiente tiempo como para comer pasta, dormir y coquetear con jovencitas. Igualmente no se podía comparar una situación con otra pues a mis ciudadanos les gustaba la burocracia y tenia que terminar firmando el permiso para que se permitiera permitir otro permiso, con lo que tenia mas trabajo del que debería.

Al mediodía guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y me dispuse a despedirme de Veneciano cuando me sorprendió con una maleta bajo su brazo. Iba a venir conmigo. Le rezongué y le di un discurso de porque no debía ser irresponsable y avisar con antelación a su jefe si iba a hacer algún viaje internacional y de que debía estar en casa cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de nación en vez de perder tiempo conmigo. Me sentí algo hipócrita siendo yo el que corrió sin avisar hasta Austria solo para pedir un consejo y luego a Venencia para encontrarme con mi italiano. Igualmente mi morocho no me presto atención..cuando se comporta como niño es bien terco..iba a venir quisiera o no.

**Diario de Ludwig, 18 de Noviembre**

Me apure a terminar con mis tareas pues Feliciano me estaba esperando en la plaza frente al edificio donde tenia mi nuevo despacho. Deje mi escritorio ordenado y baje con el ascensor hasta la planta baja.

_-Guten tag_ – salude al recepcionista y me cruce la calle hacia la plaza. Allí estaba Italia, sentado en un banco con un oleo entre sus manos. Como siempre, me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla. Luego me mostro el oleo que estaba pintado hasta la mitad.

_-Ludwig, estaba esperando que vinieras para terminarlo-_ me dijo mostrando que se había retratado el mismo.- _quería que estuvieras al lado mío para pintarte con detalle_- contó.

Me ordeno mirarlo fijamente mientras terminaba el cuadro. Mas tarde, sonrió al verlo terminado. Era el paisaje de la plaza con nosotros dos abrazados sonriendo.

-_vee tal como me enseño Botticelli, mi técnica sigue intacta-_ decía orgulloso.

-_en realidad creo que dibujaste algo mal-_Italia me miro con incredulidad- _nos pintaste de la misma estatura y que yo recuerde sigo sacándote 8 centímetros-._

-_Alemania que malo eres!-_ el morocho inflo los cachetes en señal de protesta.

_-perdón, era un broma_- le conteste.

-_Cielos Ludwig, no sabia que los alemanes podían bromear…ya me estoy asustando, estas raro_-.

-_es que me siento raro cuando estoy contigo_- le dije sin pensar ni un segundo en lo que acababa de confesar. Los dos nos miramos y sonrojamos. Italia apretó el oleo entre sus manos y hundió su cara en mi pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era un silencio algo incomodo pero lo disfrute mucho, teniendo a Feliciano callado sintiendo su calor en mi pecho…


	13. Bésame mucho

Feliciano se reincorporo y me extendió el cuadro.

–_veee te lo regalo, es para ti Alemania-_dijo aun sonrojado.

_-danke, siempre me han gustado tus pinturas_-le dije tratando de disimular mi sonrisa

_-grazie! No he perdido mi técnica, aunque hace muchos años que no dibujaba_- tomo una pausa en silencio- _antes solía pasarme las tardes pintando con mi abuelo. Fue el mejor nonno de todos, me cuidaba mucho. Antes de que desapareciera pase los mejores años de mi vida viajando con el por el norte,pintando, cantando, sin ninguna preocupación-._

-_quien lo diría, el gran Imperio Romano al que todos temían se pasaba las tardes divirtiéndose con sus nietos- _le dije burlonamente- _eso no lo dicen en los libros de historia._

_-en realidad solo conmigo..mi abuelo había dejado a Lobino en Roma ,mi fratello no viajó con nosotros-_bajo la cabeza, un tanto entristecido.

_-Es que... acaso no le quería?-_pregunte curioso, intentando no ser grosero en un tema que era delicado.

_-no, mi nonno amaba a Romano tanto como a mi._

_-¿entonces?-_me costaba entender la relación entre Roma y sus nietos.

_-Bueno, es que el abuelito Roma era el único que sabia sobre mi poder. Al principio sentía muy orgulloso cuando vio que luche contra Turquia, es decir,Imperio Otomano en esos tiempos. Si, en esos tiempos yo era una nación muy rica y poderosa y controlaba gran parte de las costas del Adriatico_- Feliciano subió sus pies al banco donde estábamos sentados y agarro sus rodillas_- pero un día paso algo muy malo..yo..yo casi mato a mi hermana Croacia. No recuerdo mucho, solo me había enojado con ella porque estaba persiguiendo a las sirenas y yo..le dije que deje de perseguirlas pero no me hizo caso..yo se lo dije! Y luego, las olas inundaron el barco donde iban los piratas croatas. Ningún tripulante humano sobrevivió el hundimiento. Me sentí terrible._

_-Italia.._-quise decirle algo que lo haga sentir mejor pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada en ese momento. Feliciano siguió hablando.

-_Mas tarde ocurrieron otros episodios..siempre pasaba igual, cada vez que me enojaba con alguien terminaban sufriendo por mi culpa…Croacia,Eslovenia,los mellizos Bosnia-Herzegovina…y un día mi hermano. Ahí fue cuando mi nonno comenzó a preocuparse y insistirme en que controle mi poder-_Italia se miro las manos-.._intente guardarme el enojo, ser calmado, de esa forma no lastimaría a nadie mas pero ahí fue cuando comenzó el problema del aqua alta-._

_-por eso ocurren estas inundaciones-_concluí- ¿_pero no se puede hacer nada para detenerlas?-._

_-Mis ciudadanos están construyendo un mega proyecto de compuertas para parar el oleaje del Adriático antes de que llegue a la laguna, en caso de inundación..seguramente abras escuchado del proyecto MOISES…Mis esperanzas están puestas en ellos porque me niego a volver a lastimar a mis hermanos vecinos_.-Feliciano apretó mas sus brazos atrayendo sus piernas mas cercanas a su cuerpo, haciéndose lo mas pequeño posible.

_- tu abuelo sabía de esto .¿no es así?.¿te dio algún consejo? ¿Te dijo algo?_ –pensé, tratando de buscar alguna solución posible, aparte de la ya mencionada.

-_Una noche me desperté en los brazos de mi abuelo y me dijo que iba a ayudarme, que no me preocupara..entonces me enseño a pintar y cantar..decía que esas cosas ayudaban a calmar el alma.-_No me lo podía creer_ ._Eso era todo..¿pintar y cantar? Al gran Imperio Romano se le habían acabado las ideas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue influenciar en su nieto para que tenga un carácter dócil. En verdad quería ayudar a Italia, darle un consejo, ayudarlo o por lo menos hacerle sentir que lo entendía pero me sentía tan impotente. Por un segundo pensé en su abuelo, seguramente se habrá sentido igual.

Agarre la mano de Italia, apretándole fuerte. Lo mire a los ojos, haciéndole saber que podía contar conmigo. Feliciano se abrazo a mi y levanto la vista ..por un momento, casi eterno nuestros ojos no se apartaban uno del otro. Y en un instante, fugaz, sentí el calor de sus labios. Estaba totalmente helado, no me podía mover, no podía reaccionar. Italia me había besado.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en devolverle el beso, el se alejó sobresaltado. Retrocedió unos pasos, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Yo me quede ahí, solo en el banco..solo yo y el oleo, pensando si realmente estaba soñando o era real. Finalmente reaccione y corrí tras el.

Fui hacia mi casa, estaba seguro que lo había visto correr en esa dirección. Y tenia razón, ahí estaba, haciendo las maletas. Mi presencia solo hizo que empacara mas rápido pero no lo iba a dejar ir..no después de estar esperando un beso suyo, una señal, después de tantos años.

Lo tome por las manos y esta vez lo bese yo. Al principio se resistió e intento liberarse pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderme apasionadamente. Me besaba, me mordisqueaba el labio y me volvía a besar. Quizás las estrategias militares y el entrenamiento riguroso no eran lo suyo pero definitivamente besar estaba entre sus mejores cualidades.

Mientras me besaba yo iba guiando nuestros cuerpos hacia una de las paredes de la habitación donde lo arrincone y recorría su cuello con mis labios mientras mi otra mano hurgaba entre sus cabellos.

_-ahhh no, Alemania espera..ahhh-_ gemía mientras intentaba apartarme ,a la vez de corresponderme con mas besos. Pase mi mano por debajo de su abrigo buscando sus pezones en su pecho. Veneciano me agarro de la camisa dándome un ultimo beso, profundo y salvaje, totalmente distinguibles a los besos dulces y tiernos que solía plasmarme en mi mejilla durante los entrenamientos. Luego me aparto de golpe.

_-vee..yo..yo tengo que irme-._Intente detenerlo antes de cruzar la puerta agarrándolo una vez mas de sus manos. En un acto desesperado por zafarse el comenzó a gritar. Quise calmarlo pero al intentar besarlo nuevamente evadía sus labios de mí.Al verlo asi ,una parte de mi me decia que lo suelte pero simplemente no podia. Luego, la puerta de la habitacion cayó ante nosotros.

-_Bruder ¿están todos bien?¿que ocurre?-_Prusia había entrado de un portazo, preocupado por los gritos de Italia. Lo mire de mala gana, mientras Feliciano aprovecho la situación para agarrar su maleta y escabullirse hacia la salida.


	14. La carta

Alemania miro a Prusia, desaliñado y con ojeras, parecía que un huracán le hubiera pasado encima. Prusia miro Alemania, la peor cara de bienvenida del mundo, parecía que acabara de tomar leche cuajada.

_-que haces aquí_?-pregunte de mal humor

_-Tu casa también es mi casa, west. Además yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando escuché los gritos de Ita-chan ¿Qué le ocurrió?-_pregunto el albino

-_pues como viste se acaba de ir, si no tienes nada mas que decirme volveré a mi oficina_-me fui de casa lo mas rápido que pude, no tenia la menor intención de someterme a los interrogatorios de mi hermano.

Volví a mi nuevo despacho, intentando calmar el manantial de emociones. Pensé que trabajar un poco me ayudaría a entender todo esto. Me fue imposible. ¿Como podría concentrarme en el trabajo si todavía sentía el dulce calor de Italia sobre mis labios? Además, toda esta situación me era muy confusa. ¿le gusto o no le gusto? Si no me quiere ¿Por qué me beso? Si me quiere ¿Por qué se fue? ¿acaso lo habré asustado? No le encuentro respuesta ¿me esta histeriqueando como si fuera una chica? ¿esta jugando conmigo? Y si así fuera ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza. ¡Verdammt, el amor es complicado!.Mas complicado que cualquier ecuación de física nuclear. Parece una tontería pero es la única cosa es este mundo en que uno sigue el manual al pie de la letra y puede o no terminar en desastre. A pesar de todo, no quiero resignarme a él. No después de sentir como esos labios me besaban, me mordisqueaban, me saboreaban.

En verdad quería saber como estaba Italia. ¿que pensaba?¿Qué sentía? Espero no haberlo asustado. Me prometí que mañana lo llamaría, no quería sofocarlo demasiado. Tal ves él también necesitaba tiempo para pensar y reacomodar ideas y pensamientos.

Me retire del edificio y me dirigí a casa, sin antes dar un vistazo rápido a la plaza de enfrente. Al ver a dos novios tomados de la mano, sonreí para mi mismo. También pasaron delante de mi dos niños jugando futbol. Pensé en mi bruder, no debí haberme desquitado con el.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano. No estaba pero lo espere paciente mientras preparaba wurst. Estaba oscureciendo cuando apareció por la puerta.

_-solo vine por un abrigo west, no te alarmes-_ dijo al verme

_-te estaba esperando para cenar_-le dije mientras le señalaba la mesa preparada

-_vaya que agasajo_-Prusia no podía estar mas contento wurst, papas y hasta Alemania le había comprado su cerveza favorita-_se que soy genial y me lo merezco pero ¿esto es por algo en especial?-_ el albino siempre tan intuitivo.

-_quería disculparme por gritarte y además yo…_

-_no te hagas drama west, somos hermanos_-se reía el prusiano

-_espera déjame terminar-_hice una pausa y tome aire-_además quería que supieras que estoy al tanto de lo relacionado con Sacro Imperio y mi nacimiento_-me detuve por un segundo a observar la cara de asombro de mi hermano- _..y yo solo quería decirte que aprecio mucho todo lo que haz hecho por mi todos estos años-_Mi hermano quedo perplejo unos segundos, nunca se espero que yo lo abrace tan de repente.

-_te estas ablandando,west-_ me decía mientras correspondía mi abrazo. Esta vez no era como otras veces cuando el tonteaba y se me tiraba encima. Esto era un abraso de hermanos. Era como decirnos, sin palabras, que estábamos el uno para el otro.

-_solo por hoy-_ le respondí. En verdad estar tan cerca de Feliciano me alteraba.

_-¿quieres contarle a tu hermano porque?-_Asi, por primera vez desde hace mucho, desde que era niño, le confesé mis miedos y dudas a mi bruder. Y él escucho, paciente y en silencio todo lo que tenía que decir.

**[Diario de Ludwig, 21 de Noviembre]**

Durante estos tres días quise ir a Italia nuevamente pero por mis obligaciones como nación todavía no he podido. Se acercan las fiestas y mi jefa esta como loca pidiéndome que trabaje más duro. Y para empeorar cada vez que llamo a Veneciano me atiende Romano. No lo culpo, quiere proteger a su hermano pero no me gusta cuando interfiere entre nosotros.

Iba a ser otro día de extenso trabajo en mi despacho cuando mi bruder entro de repente, dejando una tarjeta plástica sobre mi escritorio.

_-empaca tus maletas west, te vas a Treviso en dos horas_- Mi hermano había movido contactos y arreglo una invitación para participar de una charla sobre viticultura en la ciudad italiana. Rayos, Prusia era un genio. Era la perfecta excusa para justificar otro viaje internacional, a demás estaría a tan solo una hora de Venecia. Solo tendría que asistir a la charla y luego pasaría a ver a Feliciano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Asistí a la charla y luego alquile un auto para ir a_ Venecia._

_Una vez_ alli tome el vaporetto que me llevo hasta Cannaregio, donde vive Feliciano. Antes de ir para su casa, pase por los negocios, quería aplicar lo aprendido y sorprenderlo comprándole un buen vino. Quería darle una buena impresión, así que recorrí varios locales hasta que al fin me decidí por uno.

_-buena elección,Signore es de mis mejores vinos-_ me dijo el italiano mientras lo empaquetaba en la caja y adornaba para regalar. Extrañamente me había estado mirando raro desde que entre a comprar, no con odio o rencor sino como intentando reconocerme. Era bastante raro.

Cuando estaba por irme con el vino, el hombre me paró

-_Disculpe ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta?-_me sonrió alegremente, al ver que yo no me iba, prosiguió- _vea, es que yo tengo un cuadro en el que esta retratado un muchacho muy parecido a usted y quisiera saber si conoce al autor-_me hizo señas de que espere y fue hasta el final de su tienda. Cuando volvió con el oleo, no lo podía creer, el del retrato era efectivamente yo.

El hombre me mosto la pintura. Era yo, con mi traje militar de aquellos tiempos de guerra. Mirándome en el retrato era yo, no podría precisar si enojado o triste, la expresión era muy rara, pero conocía perfectamente esos trazos, ese aire renacentista que tenia. Si, sabia perfectamente quien era el autor de esa obra.

_-¿Dónde consiguió esto?-_necesitaba saberlo con urgencia.

- _No me lo vas a creer pero lo encontré flotando luego de la gran inundación. Allá por el año 1966 yo tenía un bazar pero el agua inundo mi local y destruyo todo. Quede en la ruina y estuve a punto de terminar en la calle cuando encontré este cuadro_-los ojos del italiano se iluminaron, emocionado- _el marco estaba roto pero el oleo estaba intacto y lo pude vender a muy buen precio en una subasta. Quien sea que haya pintado esto, le debo la vida, me salvo de terminar en la pobreza-._

Yo seguía inspeccionando el cuadro, sabia perfectamente que Feliciano lo había pintado pero no podía revelar su identidad al hombre, por mas que fuera uno de sus ciudadanos.

_-puede ser que conozca al autor de este cuadro, si lo vuelvo a ver le contare sobre usted_- le dije al morocho

_-este cuadro es mi amuleto de la suerte, una vez que reinicie mi vida y me estabilice, junte mis ahorros y volví a comprarlo. Si vuelves a ver al artista que lo pinto por favor dale esto-_ el señor se acerco a un estantería y dentro de un libro, me entrego un carta perfectamente guardada en un sobre-_y dile gracias de mi parte-._

Mire la carta, sin entender muy bien a que venia todo esto, luego volvi a mirar al señor.

-_esta carta estaba escondida entre el marco y la tela. La encontré mientras restauraba el oleo antes de llevarlo a la subasta. Supongo que es del mismo artista, así que por favor dásela de mi parte_- agarre la carta y me despedí del italiano.

Una vez fuera del local me senté en una de las escaleras de la orilla, cerca de donde amarraban las lanchas. Deje el vino a mi lado y con las manos temblorosas abrí la carta.

Era inconfundible, era la letra de Feliciano. Intente leerla pero no entendía, estaba escrito en italiano antiguo pero de algo estaba seguro, lo que sea que dijera la carta no parecía estar escrita con mucha felicidad. Los trazos eran violentos, salpicados en tinta y las palabras chocaban unas con otras. Esto estaba muy lejos de la típica delicadeza y gracia de mi amore. Y entonces cai en la cuenta que estaba frente a otro secreto...


	15. Secreto 4 :Memorias de odio y tristeza

**Advertencias: Este capitulo esta narrado por feliciano, el dia de la inundacion. Si son almas sensibles se van a poner algo tristes pero bueno recuerden que al final todo va a terminar bien che! pero sin climax ni drama no hay historia. Dejen reviews a ver que les parecio. Se aceptan criticas constructivas y maldiciones por hacer sufrir a nuestro morocho favorito.A leer se ha dicho!**

Toma aire. Respira. Relájate. Vuelve a dar una pincelada. Esta todo bien, yo estoy bien, el mundo esta bien. No lo escuches, no escuches esa voz en tu cabeza ¿la conciencia?¿la razón? ¿o es que Rusia por fin ha logrado penetrar mi cordura? No, cállate. No lo escuches. Sigue pintando. Es solo una estrategia suya para hacerte sentir miserable. Concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo, pinta. Rusia esta equivocado. Dice eso solo para verme sufrir pero….pero en el fondo siento un ardor que crece y estoy empezando a creer que algo de razón se esconden entre las burlas del ruso. Quizás es verdad, pero no quiero pensar. Solo pinta, pincelea, olvídate de todo. Estas bien, Feliciano. ¿estas bien Feliciano? Si, estoy bien. Solo pinta.

_[….Italia de norte había sido capturado. Estaba en una celda, sucia y oscura, en alguna parte del territorio alemán, pero no sabría precisar donde. No iba a negar que estaba asustado, lo estaba y mucho pero al menos se sentía a salvo o eso creía._

_No le gustaba estar allí pero no podía quejarse, Ludwig le traía un plato de sopa todos los mediodías, algo de abrigo si lo veía tiritar y venia a charlar con el por las noches para que no se sintiese solo. El castaño le agradecía cada detalle con una sonrisa._

_Por las mañanas, cuando estaba solo, o cuando mas solo se sentía pues los guardias que le custodiaban parecían robots sin vida, pensaba en su hermano. Su fratello Romano, por el rezaba en silencio por su suerte. Alemania le había declarado la guerra a Italia y desde ahí todo fue empeorando. Su jefe fue capturado. Su hermano luchando codo a codo con los partisanos, con los que secretamente ayudaba desde el comienzo._

_Italia aceptaba su destino, había sido capturado por la Gestapo cuando descubrieron que le había pasado información a Romano. Pero, es que es era su hermano, su sangre, no podía no avisarle sabiendo que iban a ir a matarlo. No tenia la fuerza para parar esta locura pero hizo lo único que estuvo a su alcance. Avisarle que escape de Roma antes de los bombardeos , y con esto convertirse en un traidor….]_

Trazo por trazo, la figura de su ex aliado se iba formando en el oleo .Sin darse cuenta, lo había retratado con ese uniforme negro que tanto detestaba, que tantos oscuros recuerdos traía. Ese uniforme que le recordaba el último suspiro de una guerra que nunca debió ocurrir. Ese uniforme que le recordaba como una vez su amigo, a quien consideraba tan noble y heroico, fue empujado hasta los limites de su ser. Ese uniforme..ese uniforme que traía puesto el día que rompió su promesa, el día que descargo toda su furia contra el débil cuerpo del italiano, el día que se rio de el mientras le suplicaba que se detenga.

[_…Italia se había imaginado el peor de los escenarios, creyó seriamente que iba a morir pero antes de que esos hombres de corazón frio y mirada gélida intentaran tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, Ludwig lo salvo. Alemania tuvo que gritarle a su jefe y ganarse más de una desconfianza pero pudo lograr que Veneciano fuera trasladado al bunker donde él estaba. Si, se sentía horrible estar atado y no poder mover las manos que le dolían ,pero no le importaba si Ludwig, su ángel, su amor no confesado, estaba con el._

_El tiempo pasó y un día frente a su celda apareció su jefe, su Duce. Los alemanes lo habían rescatado .Italia pensó que por fin saldría de allí pero él no tenia autoridad para sacarlo de esa celda. No podía salvar a su propio país pero le prometió que haría que los alemanes volvieran a confiar en el. Prometió que reiniciaría la republica y todo seria como antes. Pero fue otra promesa tonta de un humano. Italia siguió en esa celda y el hombre en cuestión murió a manos de la otra mitad de Italia que lo detestaba._

_Después de la muerte de su jefe, los días parecían cada vez mas largos y el se sentía cada vez mas débil .Detrás de los barrotes Italia veía a un Alemania cada vez más nervioso. No dormía y cada vez comía menos. Su cabello, que lo recordaba perfectamente acomodado, ahora estaba alborotado. La nación alemana estaba agotada pero su jefe seguía presionándolo, cada día y cada vez más. En una ultima jugada, su mandatario envió a Prusia a combatir a Rusia. Así comenzó la paranoia del rubio._

_Ese año Italia paso la navidad atado en su celda mirando como Alemania maldecía, golpeando la pared. La sangre corría por los nudillos, ahora rotos, del alemán y en un momento le pareció haberlo visto llorar. Feliciano sabía que Ludwig estaba sintiendo la desesperación de su hermano, así como él sentía el dolor de Romano. Alemania estaba al borde de la locura y termino de caer en ella el día que Rusia le envió la cruz de hierro de su bruder ,envuelta en trazos de lo que una vez fue el uniforme azul del prusiano…]_

El cuadro estaba terminado. Se detuvo a mirarlo un segundo, a mirar el retrato de aquel alemán. Afuera solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento pasar por los intersticios de la cuidad. Venecia estaba callada, triste y sus ciudadanos lo sentían. No había gente riendo ni gondoleros cantando serenatas. El ambiente se sentía denso. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Eran los últimos trazos de tristeza antes de que la furia del Adriático se desatara sobre La serenissima.

_[….Alemania había ido a visitar a su amigo, como todas las noches pero esta vez la tristeza o la misericordia no acompañaban el ser del alemán. No, solo una mueca de sonrisa torcida y un andar errante con olor a alcohol seguían su andar. Italia estaba aterrorizado. Ludwig entro a su celda y comenzó a golpearlo. Primero clavando sus botas en el pecho del italiano luego pasando con malicia la cruz de hierro de su hermano por su espalda. Los pequeños cortes dolían y mucho. Le suplico que se detenga pero Ludwig no lo escucho, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Lo agarro de los pelos para golpearlo en la cara. Italia seguía suplicándole que pare. El no paró pero lo hizo callar con una frase que nunca creyó iba a salir de los labios del rubio._

_-Te lo mereces y lo sabes. Si no fueras tan inútil mi hermano no estaría muerto. Todo esto es tu culpa. Te odio.- Alemania, o lo que se parecía a lo que alguna vez fue Alemania, se dedico con paciencia y malicia a torturar a Feliciano. Cuando el cansancio y el alcohol vencieron el cuerpo del alemán, volvió a encerrar a Italia y se fue a su habitación._

_Al despertar y volver a visitar a Feliciano se horrorizo con la imagen de su amigo golpeado y ultrajado. Le había prometido a Italia que lo protegería pero en un descuido suyo alguien estuvo a punto de matarlo. En ese momento odio a su gente con un fervor desconocido. Se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí para protegerlo. No le importo si s u jefe, ni su gente, saco a Italia de la celda y lo curo. Le prometió hacerle pagar al maldito que le había echo esto pero cuando le pregunto a Feliciano quien había sido, el solo le respondió "Un alemán"…._]

Respira. Cálmate. Aleja esa voz que te hace recordar lo que no quieres. No escuches a Rusia. Respira. Cálmate. Deja de sentir ese ardor en el pecho. No dejes que salga esa sensación. Nada bueno viene de ella. No te enojes. Cálmate. No te enojes, eres Italia. NO TE ENOJES. No dejes salir al mar. No dejes que fluya. NO TE ENOJES. NO TE ENOJES. ¿pero porque no? Si me hundiera nadie me extrañaría. Si el mar me llevara el mundo seguiría igual. Tal vez debería estar en el fondo del mar, con las sirenas. Tal vez sea hora de partir. ENOJATE. Deja fluir el odio que guardaste. HUNDETE. Nadie te va a extrañar. MUERE. El mundo seguirá sin ti pero no te vayas solo, llévate tu mundo contigo.

-Adriático ven conmigo, ven a buscarme, que hoy tu perla, Venecia, va a volver al mar-


	16. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Hola de nuevo!. Para aclarar las cosas les digo que Prusia no murió, su hermano creyó que había muerto nomas. Me pareció que era la única forma de empujar a Alemania para que se enoje tanto, pero eso se los aclaro mas adelante . Ahora si, nuevo capitulo!**

Eran las 11.45. El reloj despertador había dejado de sonar hacia bastante tiempo pero su dueño nunca se percato de ello. Fueron los rayos de sol que se colaron en su ventana los que finalmente despertaron al morocho de ojos almendrados. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro y los volvió a cerrar. Hundió su cara en la almohada. En el exterior se escuchaba el cantar de un gondolero al pasar por el canal donde se encontraba su casa.

_-Un casamiento o algún turista curioso_- pensó para si. De cualquier modo le encantaba escuchar a su gente cantar. El día era hermoso. El cielo y el mar se confundían en el horizonte. El sol brillante iluminaba cada rincón de su ciudad. Hasta podía sentir un delicioso olor a salsa que poco a poco iba inundando su habitación. Feliciano sonrió. Es por estas pequeñas cosas casi imperceptibles por las que viviría mil años más. Estaba en un estado de completa felicidad hasta que un ruido estrepitoso lo devolvió a la realidad. Se sobresalto, saliendo de la cama de un brinco.

Mientras bajaba la escalera se escuchaba la catarata de insultos que venían desde la cocina.

-_Cazzo estúpido fratellino ¿Por qué guardas el orégano en ese maldito estante que esta tan alto?-_Romano estaba furioso .Su cabello estaba lleno de condimentos de diversos colores y alrededor suyo yacían los restos de los platos que habían impactado en el suelo.

_-veee es que la ultima vez que comí pasta en casa fue cuando vino Alemania y como el lavó los platos debió poner el orégano a_hí-el rizo del romano se hizo un ovillo de solo escuchar el nombre del "macho patatas"- _vee lo siento, lo siento hermano-_ se disculpo por instinto.

_-¿ ese jodido bastardo patatero no se da cuenta que no todos somos unas malditas torres como el?-_ Y ahí volvía a empezar el repertorio de insultos de Romano, pero ahora dirigidos especialmente al alemán. Había ocurrido la misma escena pero en distintas situaciones desde hacia tres días. Y Feliciano amaba a su hermano pero a veces era tan insoportable, mas cuando desplegaba su catalogo de maldiciones hacia Ludwig. No es que quisiera echarlo, después de todo el lo había invitado pero tampoco le agradaba tenerlo en casa quejándose de la vida.

Feliciano empezó a barrer los trozos de platos mientras Romano, aun enojado, seguía preparando su salsa especial. Entonces se le ocurrió un a brillante idea, si invitaba a España a comer probablemente se llevaría a su hermano. No es que no lo quiera pero la convivencia con el era un poco mas que difícil.

Busco su celular por toda la cocina. No estaba. Ohh claro, lo había dejado en casa de Alemania. Se sonrojo un poco al revivir la escena, parecía un sueño haber visto un apasionado Ludwig queriéndolo amar en una esquina de su casa. Su corazón latiendo al ritmo de un tambor no lo dejaba mentir, le había gustado y mucho. Demasiado, quizás.

¿Cómo podría volver a la normalidad después de eso? Había huido como un cobarde, agradeciendo a los cielos la intromisión de Gilbert, porque si fuera por el no hubiera podido parar la situación. No se podía mentir a si mismo, le encanto morder los labios del rubio ,pero no quería enamorarse mas de el. No se lo podía permitir. Ni siquiera sabía porque fue que le dio ese beso en la plaza. Seguramente lo venció la nostalgia de sentirse solo en su niñez, pero se había prometido amarlo como amigo y por primera vez en su vida, quería cumplir sus promesas.

¿Cómo seguir entonces? Pensó en tomarlo como un malentendido para que todo siga igual, como siempre debió ser. No quería romper su amistad. No quería arriesgarse. No quería sufrir. No quería que nadie rompiera su felicidad, que tanto le costo conseguir. Nadie, ni siquiera su amado Ludwig. Deseaba que su relación con el teutón siguiera como siempre, en calma, inmutable, feliz.

_-oye Veneciano ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-_ pregunto el mayor de los italianos, sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

_-veee ¿a mi? Yo estoy bien-_sonrió Feliciano.

_-A mi no me engañas Veneciano, algo escondes_- se acerco a su hermano-_Tu nunca me llamas para que pase tiempo contigo, siempre prefieres estar con el bastardo bebedor de cerveza-_ puso su dedo índice en la frente del morocho_- Y cada vez que el bastardo alemán te llamo a tu casa y lo mande a freír churros como bien se merece tu no me dices nada_-le increpo.

_-No te preocupes fratello, es que te extrañaba y quería estar unos días contigo, tu nunca sales de Roma_- mintió Feliciano, con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

_-Me importas un bledo Veneciano pero los dos somos Italia y si te jodes tú ,me jodes a mi también-_mintió Romano. No quería que supiera que estaba preocupado por el, pero lo estaba, más si el rubio maldito estaba metido en el medio. Jamás entendió esa atracción irracional que tenia su fratellino por el macho patatas. ¿Por qué quería tanto a ese tipo? Para Lovino, el frio y mandón alemán era la antítesis mas precisa a lo que seria una "buena persona". ¿porque su hermano no podía ver ese lado? El sureño podía perdonar muchas cosas pero jamás olvidar. Nunca olvidaría todos los italianos que murieron por culpa suya y los otros tanto que escapando de la guerra jamás volvieron a pisar sus tierras. Y jamás olvidaría, porque lo tenía marcado a fuego en su memoria, cuando Alemania le trajo a sus brazos a su hermano ensangrentado y golpeado. Casi muerto. ¿o es que el era el único que se acordaba de eso? Por un momento, en los años posteriores cuando no se podían ver, pensó que ese vinculo se había roto pero cuando volvieron a encontrarse otra vez..su estúpido fratello fue como luciérnaga atrás del maldito. Y después el bastardo de España le decía que no se enoje ¿Cómo no enfurecerse viendo al muy inútil de Feliciano autodestruyéndose junto a ese bastardo patatero?

_-Romano, la salsa se te quema-_ lo distrajo Feliciano.

El morocho siguió revolviendo con su cuchara de madera, maldiciendo por dentro y por fuera al bastardo patatero y al idiota de su hermano. Mando a Feliciano a comprar el orégano que faltaba. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: se evitaba de golpear a cucharazos al italiano por hacerle cocinar mal la salsa y de paso evitaba la incomodidad de la conversación.

-0-000-0-0-00-00-000-00-000-000-00-000-000-00-00-0-000-0-0-00-

Italia paseaba contento por las galerías de su ciudad, escuchando con felicidad la risa de su gente y piropeando alguna bella dama que se le cruzaba. En el camino de vuelta al mercado vio a un hombre a la orilla del muelle. Parecía triste así que se le acerco a ver si podía animarlo. Tal vez una sonrisa, un gesto amable o una charla entretenida podrían alegrar aquel turista. No iba a dejar que se fuera de Venecia sin sacarle una sonrisa, después de todo un mundo feliz empieza con pequeños gestos.

-_Buongirono signore! No se quede sentado en el muelle que el día es hermoso. Si quiere le puedo mostrar la ciudad, la conozco como la palma de mi mano. O si tiene problemas amorosos le puedo presentar una bella regazza- t_rato de animar al señor que seguía cabizbajo. El hombre levanto la vista, que estaba clavada en un papel, una carta para ser precisos.

_-¿Italia?-_ contesto Ludwig al levantar la vista y encontrarse con Feliciano.

_¿Alemania?_- lo miro pasmado. El encuentro con su amigo era toda una sorpresa inesperada. En un vistazo rápido observo la carta que tenia entre sus manos y la reconoció inmediato. Era la confesión, mas bien su descargo, se podría decir, que había escrito Feliciano el día que había querido desaparecer de este mundo. Estaba confundido ¿porque él tenia eso entre sus manos? Hubiera jurado que lo había tirado al mar, escondido dentro del cuadro que pinto ese día.


	17. La noche casi perfecta

Me he encontrado con Italia tantas veces que no podría precisar el número. Siempre me sentí bien a su lado, tarde mucho en entender esto pero yo lo necesitaba. Me gustaba la idea de que alguien siempre esperaría por mi, alguien incondicional, alguien que a pesar de las guerras y traiciones de este mundo siempre volvería a mi lado. Italia siempre estaría ahí para mi. No le importaba mi pasado, ni mis pecados ni mi actitud un tanto fría hacia las personas. Al contrario, el me hacia sentir humano. Si, lo se, soy una nación pero junto a el me siento tan vivo, tan mortal…

Cuando alce la cabeza y me encontré con la figura del morocho, los dos nos miramos y fue un tanto incomodo. ¿Que decir? ¿Qué hacer?¿cual es la mejor forma de reaccionar? Mi primer instinto fue esconder la carta en mi bolsillo. No le dejaría saber lo que encontré antes de entender que decía.

Feliciano me miro un tanto sorprendido pero luego volvió a su típica expresión de alegría de siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Casi me creo que había olvidado nuestro último encuentro y que todo volvía a ser como antes. Su sonrisa era limpia y fresca, sin ninguna mueca que expresara algo más que pura inocencia.

Si, casi me lo creo, pero el leve oleaje, casi imperceptible lo delataba. Sonreí por dentro. Yo sabia de su poder. Nunca más podría mentirme sin que lo supiera. Su propia ciudad lo delataba a los ojos del único que conocía su secreto.

Seguí el juego de Italia, pretendiendo que todo fue un malentendido. El se disculpo por haberme besado y yo por haberlo manoseado. Pero yo sabía que sus disculpas no eran verdaderas. A el le gusto tanto como a mi. El mar también lo sabía y como cualquier detector de mentiras, era la prueba mas certera de que tras su sonrisa escondía sus verdaderas palabras.

Me tomo del brazo, como de costumbre y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Allí estaba su hermano, quien me dedico, como siempre, su biblia personal de insultos. Nunca nos llevamos bien, pero tampoco es que lo odie. Es una relación un tanto rara, aunque todas las relaciones con Romano eran raras desde mi punto de vista, siempre tratando de alejar a quienes le querían. En cierto punto me sentí identificado con el pues los dos compartíamos un cariño nunca dicho por Feliciano, él como su hermano y yo como su amante secreto.

Nos sentamos los tres en la mesa. Feliciano sonreía, yo trataba de hacer odios sordos al malhablado de su hermano y Lovino se jactaba de que su cocina era mucho mejor a la mía.

Al terminar de comer Romano se fue, con la excusa de que no toleraba a su "tonto fratellino" y al" bastardo patatero" juntos. Juró entre chillidos que prefería mil veces ir a tomar un helado con el "bastardo de Antonio" antes que seguir en nuestra compañía. Por supuesto eso también debió ser mentira. Estoy seguro que estaba preocupado por su hermano y cuando vio que todo estaba en normalidad le urgió volver con España.

Feliciano y Lovino eran las dos caras, las dos partes de una nación que una vez fue dividida. Sus personalidades eran casi opuestas, pero en ciertas cosas se parecían mucho. Los dos italianos eran bastante mentirosos , pero Lovino era fácil de leer. Los arranques de furia y las palabrotas escondían entre líneas su preocupación y falta de autoestima. En cambio Feliciano, que siempre se mostraba alegre y desmedido siempre fue una incógnita para mi.

AL quedarnos solos otra vez, todo parecía igual que siempre. Mi amore no escatimaba en palabras y me decía todas las novedades de los últimos días. Italia me conto sobre unos diseños que le había encargado Polonia y de un partido amistoso que había jugado con Portugal el día anterior. También me comento algunos chismes que había escuchado de los paparazzi.

Comenzando la tarde tuvo que ir a regañadientes a una reunión ,creo que homenajeaban a un ciudadano ilustre o algo así. Lo ayude a acomodarse la corbata y el me abrazo. Luego lo eche a patadas porque no tenía la más mínima gana de ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Me dejo a cargo de su casa mientras estaba ausente. Volvía a estar solo. Me senté en uno de los sillones y mire hacia el estante que tenia al lado mío. Había muchas fotos, pero mas mías que de cualquier otro. Sonreí. Sonreí mucho. Lo había decidió. Hoy volvería a proponerle a Italia que sea mi amante. Esta vez no me quedaría helado ni aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. La ultima vez yo era mas joven y estaba mas confundido que enamorado .. tuvieron que pasar dos guerras para que me diera cuenta. ¿cuando fue que caí en la cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado? ¿Cuándo me di cuenta que el enojo era mi escudo para no sentir dolor? los tiempos de postguerra, separado de mi hermano, al que creía muerto y sin permiso de volver a ver a mis exaliados.

En esos momentos, cuando te quitan todo es donde empiezas a apreciar lo que tenias. Fue en ese lapso que me di cuenta lo mucho que quería a mi hermano, cuanto extrañaba la silenciosa compañía de Japón y cuanto quería volver a ver a Italia. En el silencio de la desesperación de mi gente y el grito ahogado de los que habían quedado en el otro lado, hubiera vendido mi alma para volver a ver su sonrisa. Sus besos dulces y caricias, que alguna vez me parecieron tan tontas y fuera de lugar, en ese momento eran más que necesarias.

Nunca intente confesarle mis sentimientos. La idea de que me vuelva a rechazar me aterraba pero hoy será diferente. Lo había planeado todo y solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha. Aproveche que Feliciano no estaba e hice todos los preparativos. Alquile un yate pequeño para llevarlo a Murano, una isla véneta mucho más tranquila que el centro. Tenia el vino que había comprado y además fui a la florería a comprar unas rosas. Todo tenia que ser prefecto.

A la mierda con el libro de citas! Ni anillo, ni restaurante lleno de gente. Esta vez tenia que hacerlo bien. Tenía que ser en un ambiente tranquilo y por sobre todo estar solos. No iba a cometer los mismos errores. Esta vez iba a ser todo perfecto.

Por fin llego la noche y luego de cenar un poco de pizza en su casa, lo sorprendí con la propuesta de llevarlo a navegar por la costa. No podía decirme que no, navegar por sus aguas era una de sus más grandes alegrías. En la oscuridad del mar, el yate parecía una luciérnaga. Feliciano estaba muy feliz y por sobre todo silencioso, admirando la belleza de su propio paisaje.

Detuve el yate cerca de la costa de Murano y me senté junto mi amore, en uno de los sillones de la popa. Tomamos unas copas de vino. El ambiente era perfecto, ya no había rastro de esa sensación de incomodidad. Cuando reuní el valor suficiente le quite la copa de vino de la mano y lo bese.

-Alemania yo…no ..

-guarda silencio-lo calle con un dedo sobre sus labios

Incline su cuerpo contra el sillón y comencé a besarlo, desde los labios hasta el cuello mientras jugueteaba con malicia mi dedo entre el extraño rulo de sus cabellos.

-ahh ahh Alemana esto no esta bien- intentaba separarme

-no me importa-quite mi mano de sus cabellos y me dedique a desabrocharle la camisa. Recorrí con la punta de mis dedos cada límite de su pecho. Se sentía tan bien. Olía tan bien. No me importaba si la posición era incomoda, ni si el trataba de apartarme débilmente.

Ich liebe dich- le susurre al oído mientras pasaba la punta de mis dedos,haciendo círculos, ahora en los pezones del morocho. El me seguía diciendo que pare. Sus manos se clavaron fuertemente en el cuero del sillón cuando intentaba quitarle los pantalones. Volví a besarlo y acorte la distancia entre nosotros.

Ya no me importaba si éramos dos hombres o dos naciones. En ese instante todos mis prejuicios se fueron por la borda. Me despedí de sus labios y baje lentamente con mi lengua hasta su entrepierna. Es Italia. Es mi amore. No me importa nada. Solo el y yo. Mande al diablo toda mi educación y consejos sobre como ser un buen hombre. Un buen alemán. Solo quería hacerlo sentir bien y que confiese que también me ama. Se que lo disfruta también. El puede mentirme pero el mar no. No importa porque no lo quiere admitir, yo se que también el quiereesto. Pensando en el más delicioso de los wurst, arremetí mi lengua contra su miembro.

-ahhh ahhh nhn Alemania- gemía mi morocho. Sus manos dejaron de apretar el sillón y se dirigieron a mis cabellos. Dolía un poco sentir sus uñas clavadas en mi cabeza pero yo estaba mas concentrado en lamer su hombría.

-Alemania, detente me harás acabar-me suplicaba Italia entre respiración entrecortada, aunque seguía apretando sus uñas y atrayéndome hacia el.

Era ahora o nunca. Me aparte de repente y me incorpore. Italia abrió los ojos , un tanto enfadado porque lo había dejado justo antes de llegar. Me incline sobre el y de un movimiento lo acomode como quería. Sus rodillas quedaron apoyadas en el sillón, dándome un perfecta vista de su trasero. Sus manos recaían sobre la fachada del casco. Me acomode sobre el, rozando mi miembro contra su parte trasera y besando su cuello.

-Italia …voy a invadirte-le susurre al oído- Si no quieres puedes hundir ya mismo este yate pero sino yo continuare aunque tu me digas que pare- le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos.

Me lleve mis dedos a mi boca y los humedecí con mi propia saliva. Luego los dirigí hacia el interior de Italia. La extraña sensación de la intromisión de mis dedos lo hizo gritar en seco. Pero lo calme tirando de su rulo, con la otra mano con la que estaba sosteniendo su cadera.

Italia estaba mas que duro. Yo también. La situación ya se había vuelto casi insoportable. Había prometido a mi mismo que seria suave y delicado con el, pero en ese momento mi conciencia estaba nublada por la necesidad de poseerlo. Lo embestí, entrando violentamente. Italia pego un grito estruendoso y una ola, que aprecio surgir de la nada, golpeo un costado del yate.

-eres un bruto Alemania- chillo mientras se cubría con sus manos , como si el dolor desapareciera por ese simple acto. Yo estaba tirado en el piso, el golpe de la ola me había echo perder el equilibrio y salir bruscamente del interior de Italia.

-lo siento- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Lleve a Feliciano en brazos hasta la cabina, donde lo acosté en la pequeña cama que tenia el yate. Seguía cubriendo y masajeando sus nalgas, aun sentía mucho ardor. Lo bese y lo cubrí con una manta y me acosté al lado suyo. La sabana se cubrió con una pequeña mancha de sangre en el lugar donde se había apoyado Italia.

Me sentía el mas brillante de los genios. Otra vez mi desesperación había jodido una perfecta noche entre los dos. Pero Italia era incondicional, a pesar de todo el siempre que querría. Aunque aun le dolían sus entrañas, no dudo un segundo el abrazarme para dormir juntos y apretados, en ese reducido espacio, a la deriva la mitad del Adriático.


	18. Ich Liebe dich Italien

**Hola como están? Gracias por ser paciente y esperar. Les comento que voy a hacer dos capítulos mas: el final y un epilogo. Para los lean y se pregunten porque la historia esta situada a finales del 2011 es porque en el 2012 ocurrió un hecho particular en Venecia que voy a usar para el ultimo capitulo .Abrazos y saludos! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Me desperté y observé a mí alrededor. El techo curvado y el reducido espacio de la habitación me parecían desconocidos. Frote mis ojos con la palma de mis manos. Ni siquiera sabia que hora era, la falta de una ventana me impedía saber con exactitud. Mire hacia mis costados. Luego hacia mi pecho. Estaba completamente solo. Me acomode mi pantalón y salí hacia afuera de esa habitación. Subí la escalera hacia el exterior y lo vi. Apoyado sobre una de las barandas, mirando en silencio el mar, estaba Feliciano. Me acerque con sigilo procurando no perturbar la atmosfera.

Me apoye también sobre la baranda y le di un rápido vistazo. Solo llevaba sus calzoncillos verdes y una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar al mar, deleitándose con la gama de colores que veía en el mar. Desde un verde esmeralda hasta un azul semejante a mis ojos, todos se mezclaban en infinitas capas hasta el horizonte. Yo también me quede mirando el Adriático, embobado por la belleza de sus aguas. Quizás era porque nunca preste atención a estos detalles que se formaban en los mares, tal vez era por el reflejo del amanecer, pero muy probablemente era la alegría de Italia que inundaba sus aguas.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras Italia?-_rompí el silencio acogedor.

-_Feliz__-_me contesto sin dudarlo. Volvió a mirar el horizonte. Faltaban unos segundos para que el sol termine de elevarse por el firmamento_.-Aunque siento algo extraño el trasero_-acoto mi morocho.

-_Discúlpame por eso, fui muy rudo_-dije sumamente sonrojado. La noche anterior casi habíamos tenido sexo y le dije al oído que lo amaba pero tenía que asegurarme que Italia entendiera bien mis sentimientos. Me odiaría a mi mismo si pensó que solo quería tomar su cuerpo.

-_Italia yo…yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo_-confesé. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Me miro extrañado, mientras juntaba fuerzas para terminar mi confesión.

-Q_uiero ser algo mas..este..yo..yo quiero…__-_las palabras no salían de mi boca y empecé a ponerme nervioso-.._Quiero decir..tu..yo…nosotros..anillo..tomate…para siempre...-_cada vez peor, ahora decía frases aisladas. ¿porque era tan difícil blanquear los sentimientos frente a otra persona? Me sentía patético. Tanto entrenamiento fortaleció mis músculos pero en ese momento mi lengua era un trabalenguas. Mil cosas por decir y no podía sacar una sola frase decente.

-_vee Luddy ¿me estas tratando de decir que quieres ser mi novio?_

-_Ja,italien_-conteste en mi lengua natal, agradeciéndole mentalmente por facilitarme la charla. Italia seguía mirándome. No me respondía.

-_Ti amo germania_-dijo por fin, aliviándome el corazón, que creo que me dejo de latir.-_pero no creo que sea bueno convertirnos en amantes_- yo me quede sin aliento- S_i nuestros jefes se enteran que andamos juntos intentaran separarnos. No verán con buenos ojos que sus naciones estén tan atadas a otra. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo_- Me quede helado pero bien sabía que era verdad. Ya había pasado antes, en épocas de guerra.-_no quiero volver a alejarme de ti_-me abrazo, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-_Lo mantendremos en secreto_-intente convencerlo. Me acerque y lo besé.-_No dejare que nada nos separe de nuevo, estaremos siempre juntos. Te lo prometo-_volví a besarlo.

-_veee podríamos intentarlo_-revolvió sus dedos entre mis cabellos, haciendo aparecer el flequillo que siempre escondo porque me hace sentir aniñado.

Nos quedamos mirando el amanecer, agarrados de la mano. En ese lugar, solos, donde el pasado, el presente y la nacionalidad no importaban, confesamos nuestros sentimientos callados durante años e hicimos un lugar en nuestros territorios para el amor. La fantasía de ser las dos únicas personas en el mundo se esfumo con la mañana, al ver pasar más navíos por la zona. Una vez que bajamos del yate, la realidad y nuestras obligaciones se asentaron nuevamente en nuestro ser. No podíamos vivir juntos pero por el bien de nuestra nueva relación como amantes, prometimos vernos en cada ocasión que pudiésemos.

Diario de Ludwig,27 de Diciembre

Me encontraba en mi oficina, un poco apurado, terminando unos informes para mi jefa. Me quite mis anteojos y masajee el espacio entre mis cejas. Me tome 5 minutos de descanso porque sentía que estaba apunto de quedarme ciego. Relaje la vista y eche un vistazo a mi oficina. Todo seguía igual pero los adornos de la navidad seguían decorando los rincones de aquel lugar.

Me hubiese encantado haber pasado la noche buena con Veneciano, a solas, mientras nos amábamos sobre una alfombra al lado de la chimenea. Pero no fue así, en realidad paso lo mismo que todos los años. Un lio total. ¿pero que se puede esperar cuando la unión europea se junta a celebrar? Gritos, reproches, pero también alegrías y encuentros. Mucha júbilo y líos, sobre todo cuando mi bruder se encargo de alicorear cada plato de la cena. El muy caradura, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, embebeció todo con cerveza. Y cuando digo todo es todo! Desde el pavo de Inglaterra hasta el Döner de Turquía. No es que no me haya divertido, me reí mucho al ver al ingles bailando con Francia arriba de una mesa. También disfrute viendo mi hermano pasarla bien en compañía de Austria y Hungría sin recibir ningún sartenazo.

Tome mucha cerveza pero quede lo suficiente cuerdo como para presenciar y recordar las payasadas de mis vecinos. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de la noche fue cuando tuvimos sexo con Italia, escondidos detrás del monumental árbol de navidad que había traído América. Lo que es una verdadera lastima es que Feliciano no recuerde nada de aquello pues los recuerdos de la borrachera se le esfumaron a la mañana siguiente…

En esta ocasión iba a ser distinto. El 2011 estaba llegando a su fin y había arreglado todo para pasar el fin de año en compañía de mi morocho. Sabiendo lo romántico que es Feliciano, propuse pasar el fin de año aquí en mis tierras, en una bonita cabaña lo suficientemente alejada para estar solos pero lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar los festejos en la ciudad.

Termine los últimos párrafos del informe y me dispuse a cerrar mi oficina, hasta dentro del año que se avecinaba. Estaba feliz de tener unas semanas de descanso después de un año muy duro. Coloque las carpetas en los estantes y guarde bajo llave algunos documentos. Mientras hacia la limpieza antes de salir, encontré la carta en el bolsillo de la campera que estaba colgada en el perchero.

Feliciano y yo estábamos de novios y poco me acordaba que faltaban desvelar dos secretos más de mi morocho. Medite por un momento si aquello era realmente necesario, es decir, creo que no hacia falta seguir escarbando en su pasado cuando ya habíamos aclarado nuestra relación. Lo pensé seriamente pero al final la curiosidad me venció. Tome el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria. Le envié la carta por fax y le pedí, como asunto extraoficial, que me traduzca la carta.


	19. Promesas rotas

Volví a mi casa a esperar el llamado de mi secretaria. Me desplome sobre el sofá, hundiéndome en el acolchonado. Estaba exhausto y tome nota mental de aprovechar la próxima mañana que tenga libre para entrenar. Tanto estar sentado en ese escritorio me iba a hacer perder la figura si no me ponía a ejercitarme pero es que era inevitable, la democracia venia atada a la burocracia. Mis ojos me estaban venciendo. Mire de reojo el teléfono, que seguía tan callado como el silencio que reinaba en casa.

Un poco de paz en casa era bien recibida de vez en cuando. Cerré mis ojos por un momento. Un pequeño descanso no me haría mal ¿Verdad? Y bien merecido lo tenía. Me acomode boca arriba, ocupando el largo del sillón. Que bien que venia un momento de relax…

-_vee Luddy_-no se de donde salió, pero mi italiano se me echo encima, como si estuviera echándose un clavado en una pileta. Me pegue un susto terrible con esa manía de entrar a mi casa y saltar a abrazarme de golpe.

-_Italiaaa_-le grite furioso. Trabé su cuello entre mis brazos_-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? No tienes respeto por el descanso de las personas_-apreté con ligera fuerza, para que captara el mensaje con más atención. Al ver que se estaba quedando sin aire, lo solté.

_-veee vee lo siento, lo siento Alemania_- se disculpo, sin quitarse de encima de mí-_pero es que te extrañaba mucho y quise venir a verte_- Veneciano me puso su típica cara de perrito al que no le prestan atención. Rayos, mi novio era una ternura-_además hace mucho que no tenemos sexo_-termino de acotar, con la misma cara de infantil que siempre.

-_pero si hace 23 horas que tuvimos relaciones_-le dije, sonrojado, tan bordo como el color del sofá.

-_por eso vee..demasiado tiempo_-me sonreía- _vamos,Luddy_- intentaba convencerme haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre mi cachete izquierdo. Volteé la vista, sonrojado. No me podía creer que sea tan desvergonzado, haciéndome esas proposiciones tan descaradamente.

- _Estoy muy cansado Italia, quítate de encima_-le dije, cosa que en realidad era verdad. No tenia humor ni fuerzas para andar correteándolo por toda la casa. Pareció meditar mi respuesta por unos segundos. Cuando creía que entendía que no quería hacerlo en ese momento, acerco su boca a mi oído para susurrarme.

- _Entonces tu quédate quieto y yo hago el resto_- me guiño el ojo. Me enroje mas todavía, quitándomelo de encima de un empujón. Rayos, este italiano calentón no pierde oportunidad para querer montarse encima mío. Pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Rayos, no. La nación Alemana no se lo iba a dejar tan cómodamente sencillo.

-_Ya te dije que a ti te toca a fin de mes, siempre que sea fecha impar y día no laborable_- le recordé nuestro acuerdo.

-_vee pero no es justo, a ti te toca todos los días restantes del mes_- me refunfuño haciendo puchero.

-_Un trato es un trato. Si no te agrada que yo te haga el amor, entonces habrá que prescindir de tener relaciones_- dije directo, aunque un poco ruborizado. Mi técnica nunca fallaba e Italia acabaría desistiendo.

- _Me encanta que Alemania me haga suyo pero Luddy yo también …_

-_entonces no te quejes-_ dije tajante, obligándolo a olvidar de insistir.

-_ve vee esta bien Alemania, lo siento, lo siento_-se disculpo.

Contento por haberle ganado otra batalla, volví a tratar de descansar. Sin embargo Italia volvió a echarse en cima mío, aunque comprendió que yo estaba realmente cansado y solo se limito a acariciarme el pelo. Pronto el también se contagio de mi cansancio y se arropo junto a mi. Los dos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados mutuamente en el sofá.

** Diario de Ludwig, 28 de Diciembre**

Feliciano se estaba esforzando por preparar wurst con papas en la cocina mientras Prusia y yo entrenábamos en el jardín. Como siempre, mi hermano se jactaba de tener mas resistencia... pero rayos, es que el se pasa los días entrenando y yéndose de fiesta y yo últimamente me reparto la mayor parte del tiempo entre los tramites de estado y mi tiempo con Feliciano.

-_West, mira los increíbles abdominales de tu hermano_- me decía mientras posaba orgulloso, besándose a si mismo. Todavía no se como nunca se ahogo en el mar mirando su propio reflejo. Trataba de no prestarle mucha atención al monologo que mi bruder recitaba sobre su asombrosa persona cuando sentí una vibración en mi pierna. Deje mis pesas y saque el celular de mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de mi secretaria diciéndome que me estaba por enviar un fax con la traducción.

Entre a casa y me dirigí a mi biblioteca. Cerré la puerta con llave y levante el tubo para recibir el fax. Antes del contenido de la carta, leí el pequeño copete que escribió mi secretaria.

"Disculpe señor Beilschmidt. Mi tardanza con el recado se debió a que los traductores que solicite en Berlín eran incapaces de descifrar el contenido de la carta. Me vi obligada a viajar a Milán donde un experto en lengua antigua logro traducir el contenido. Sin más, me despido atentamente". Si la eficiencia se podía plasmar en un humano, esa era mi secretaria. Hacia su trabajo jodidamente perfecto. Tome nota mental de aumentarle el sueldo el próximo año, se lo merecía después de todo el inconveniente de la carta y de su siempre predisposición a hacer odios sordos a lo que ocurría en mi oficina.

-_Alemania ¿esta todo bien ahí dentro?-_Era Feliciano tratando de entrar- _es que te vi correr como loco y encerrarte de repente ¿ocurre algo?-_ siguió curioseando, moviendo la perilla de la puerta sin conseguir resultados. Escondí el fax, doblado con cautela, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y fui a abrirle la puerta a Italia. Esperaría hasta después de la cena hasta tener un tiempo a solas y leer detenidamente la traducción...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deje a Italia y a mi bruder durmiendo en el sofá. Los cubrí con una manta y apague la televisión para no interrumpir su siesta. Con todo lo que habían comido (se llenaron las panzas a mas no poder, cosa que no me extraña pues carecen de autocontrol) y después de ver una película era muy fácil que se entregaran a Morfeo. Fui de puntas de pie hasta la biblioteca. Antes de cerrar la puerta les eche un último vistazo. Veneciano estaba acurrucado en una punta, todo despatarrado soñando, mientras muchos "veee vee" salían de sus labios. En tanto mi bruder se hallaba en el lado opuesto, con una sonrisa picarona plasmada en su cara, también haciendo uso de su típico tic verbal "kesese".

Ni bien puse la traba a la puerta, saque el papel de mi bolsillo. No sabía que decía la carta pero intuía que no era nada bueno. ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso? Volví a meditar si era necesario. ¿hacia falta seguir pidiéndole explicaciones de su pasado?. Yo lo amo y el también a mi, eso lo tengo claro…pero yo quiero poseerlo totalmente, no solo en cuerpo, también en pensamiento. Quiero que solo piense en mi y quiero conocer todo sobre el, por eso desplegué el papel y comencé a leer.

_"__Ludwig, quiero que sepas que esta es la ultima maldita carta que te escribo. No se si esta te llegara, como las anteriores que seguramente América o Inglaterra habrán quemado o escondido. Tampoco se si llegare a enviarla o terminara hundiéndose en el mar al igual que yo. Solo quería decir que tu jodida vida va a mejorar a partir de hoy, porque tu estorbo favorito planea marcharse de este mundo. Pero antes, quiero dejarte un par de cosas en claro. La primera, que siempre te ame como nunca nadie te amara, aunque nunca prestaras atención a ese detalle. Y el día que si lo hiciste… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que elegir el mismo día en que comencé a traicionarte? ¿Sabes que difícil fue para mi verte proponerme tu amor mientras sabia que estaba saboteando tus planes? ¿tienes una idea lo mal que me sentí? Y fui muy idiota para decírtelo y no me daba la sangre para cuestionar a mi hermano, porque en el fondo sabia que tenia razón. Esta guerra no sirvió para nada, salvo para acercarnos en un primer momento. Solo para eso, porque en las últimas instancias te volviste desquiciado. Lamento mucho la muerte de Prusia. Él también era especial para mí pero cuando te descargaste conmigo te odie como nunca pensé que lo haría. Me echaste la culpa en silencio mientras me torturabas y yo se que soy un inútil en batalla pero el que empezó todo esto fuiste tu. ¿Por qué lastimaste a la única persona, a aparte de tu hermano, que te amaba con todo su ser? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir la peor basura del mundo y después fuiste corriendo a curarme? ¿Por qué me lastimas y luego me abrazas en tus acogedores brazos? Y ahora que todo paso y se muy bien que no podemos contactarnos porque esta prohibido. También se que tu país fue dividido pero quisiera pensar que tu también haces algún esfuerzo por contactarme. No leo los diarios ni enciendo la televisión, me basta con las llamadas ocasionales de Rusia. Me llama todos los malditos días a la misma hora y estoy obligado a atenderle. Siempre es igual, riéndose de mi por perdedor y diciéndome cuanto me odias. Trate de no escucharlo, juro que trate pero ya no puedo mas. Me siento muy solo. Aun mas solo que cuando Sacro Imperio me dejo. Así que me despido Ludwig. Nos vemos algún día en el cielo o en el infierno o donde quiera que Dios nos mande. Dile a mi fratello que ya pueden decirle Italia. Te preguntaría si vas a extrañarme pero no se si esto llegue a tus manos ni si en verdad aun sientes algo por mi." _

Me acosté sobre la puerta y me deslice hasta bajar al suelo. Apreté el papel y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Sentí una gran furia que se apoderaba de mi. El maldito que casi lo mató aquella vez en el búnker había sido yo. ¿Cómo había podido maltratar de tal manera a Feliciano? ¿Cómo pude torturar con tal bestialidad a la luz de mis ojos? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Le había prometido que lo cuidaría! Maldición se lo había prometido! Lo protegí de todos menos de mi mismo. ¿Como había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?¿porque tubo que pasar? Y lo peor de todo es que lo deje solo cuando la voz de Rusia lo hundía cada vez mas..tanto como para empujarlo a tomar una decisión tan extrema.

La idea de que Veneciano, el ser mas alegre de la Tierra, quisiera desaparecer de ella me daba escalofríos. Pero más que nada, sentía un fuerte odio hacia mi mismo. Me levante y comencé a romper todo lo que tenia a mi alcance. Todo, mis libros, mis plantas, los cuadros sobre la pared, cada cosa que veía caía presa de mi furia.

Feliciano y mi bruder, levantados por el escándalo, quisieron entrar para ver que me ocurría.

_-por favor Alemania, abre la puerta ¿Qué te ocurre?- _gritaba Italia

-_bruder ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? Voy a entrar_- escuchaba los pasos de mi hermano tomando distancia para voltear la puerta de una patada

-_Déjenme solo-_ grite mientras seguía rompiendo todo a mi paso-_No te atrevas a entrar, solo déjame solo_

_-Alemania por favor_- suplicaba Italia pero yo no podía verlo a los ojos después de haber leído esa confesión.

-_Feliciano vete de aquí, no quiero verte-_ grite, intentando alejarlo

-_Bruder, escucha lo que sea que tengas puedes_…-

_-no, tu escúchame Prusia, llévate a Feliciano de mi vista. Déjenme en paz-_ seguí vociferando.

Escuche como Prusia arrastraba a Italia, que seguía llorando, fuera del lugar. Desde la ventana, vi a mi bruder subiéndolo a la fuerza al Volkswagen. Una vez solo y sin nada más que romper, me senté en una esquina. Estaba cansado y ahora que la furia mermaba, me atacaba la mas oscura de las tristezas.


	20. Secreto 5 : Sirenas

**Holas!.Yo se que dije que iba a hacer el epilogo y nada mas pero es que me aprecio muy largo y tedioso de leer en un solo capitulo. Así que, al final decidí añadir un capitulo mas antes del epilogo. Espero les guste.**

Seguía acorralado en una esquina, con mis manos cubriendo la cabeza y mis rodillas flexionadas, tratando de hacerme lo mas pequeño posible. No solo estaba cansado por liberar todo el enojo en aquella habitación, sino que mi cabeza era un embrollo de remordimientos mentales. Descubrir que yo fui ese alemán que torturo a Italia me carcomía por dentro ,pero el conocer que mi morocho había intentado hacer un acto tan despreciativo a su vida…eso es lo que verdaderamente hacia retorcer mi conciencia.

En los tiempos de postguerra hubiera matado, asesinado si era necesario, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para volver a ver su sonrisa nuevamente. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar que hubiese sido de mí si mi Feliciano se fuera de este mundo. Lo peor de todo es que yo le prometí que lo cuidaría y jure ,más de una vez, que estaría a su lado. ¿Cómo pude golpearlo así? ¿Cómo pude dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué no pude mantener mi palabra?¿porque tuve que romper mi promesa?

Escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Los pasos de mi hermano se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta que la sombra de sus botas se proyectaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-_bruder, abre la puerta por favor_- Prusia estaba del otro lado de la puerta, intentando hacerme confesar mis problemas pero yo solo quería seguir en aquella esquina.

_-¿Dónde esta Italia?- _al menos debería saber que estaba a salvo.

-_Con el señorito y la marimacho. No te preocupes por el, esta en buenas manos. Ahora ábreme la puerta y cuéntale a tu hermano que te ocurre_

_-¡Nein! Déjame aquí solo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar_- De verdad no quería salir de allí y hablar, ni siquiera con el.

-_West, abre la puerta o la tiro debajo de una patada_- la paciencia de mi hermano estaba acabándose

-_Voy a atrincherar la puerta si es necesario. Vete y déjame solo_- Se que solo quiere ayudar pero no es no.

-_Entonces voy a entrar por la ventana-_ la insistencia de mi hermano no tenia limites

-_Estamos en el segundo piso-_Mi bruder nunca entiende de razones

-_No importa, mi genialidad no conoce límites ni alturas. Así que abre o te voy a buscar-_Yo conozco a la perfección a Prusia y si se propone algo, lo cumple. Mi cabeza no estaba para soportar ningún alboroto mas, mucho menos para presenciar como mi bruder rompía lo único sano de esa habitación, la puerta. Con desgano, me incorpore y lo deje pasar. Sus ojos carmesí inspeccionaron rápidamente el lugar o lo que quedaba de el, pues estaba destrozado. Yo también estaba destrozado. Sentía culpa y tristeza e igual proporción.

Me hizo seguirlo hasta la cocina donde me curo algunas heridas menores que me había ocasionado. Me vendó la mano derecha, que tenia pequeños cortes, seguramente ocasionados al destruir los adornos de vidrio. Mi bruder saco unas latas de cerveza de la heladera y nos sentamos en la mesa. Me extendió una y comencé a beber. No hay mejor cosa para olvidar los malos ratos que nuestra amada cerveza pero hoy no parecía tener efecto.

_-West ¿vas a contarle a tu hermano porque ya no tenemos más biblioteca?-_ me inspeccionaba con la mirada, tratando de dar en la tecla a mi problema. No le conteste.

_-¿es por alguna cuestión de estado?-_Negué con la cabeza, el problema estaba lejos de ser ese _¿algún crisis con otro país?-_seguí negando. Prusia hizo una pausa, mirando mis ojos llenos de tristeza _- ¿Es por Ita-chan?-_ Incline ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de afirmación.

_-No pude cumplir ninguna de las promesas que le hice. Prometí protegerlo y no pude. Prometí no dejarlo solo y lo deje solo._

- _ahora son novios west, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que no pudiste hacer sino concentrarte en hacer mejor las cosas de aquí en adelante_

-_pero no entiendes, nosotros no somos simples humanos, somos naciones nuestra voluntad y destino esta atado a las manos de los políticos que comandan nuestro país. No puedo prometerle a Italia que siempre estaré a su lado. No puedo prometerle nada_.

-_No hace falta que le prometas nada. Solo hazlo feliz_- me dijo, como si fuera la verdad mas simple del universo. No muy convencido, pero con estas ultimas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza, me levante y me fui a ordenar la biblioteca. Limpiar siempre me ayudaba a calmarme. Comencé acomodando los libros, la mayoría eran de historia alemana. Luego volví a colocar en su lugar los cuadros, con especial cariño el que había pintado Feliciano en la plaza. Y seguí, con los estantes, los adornos, hasta que me tope con un álbum de fotos.

Sonreí. La primer foto que encontré era una en la que estábamos los del eje. Había muchas fotos de Italia y mías. Volví a sonreír, a pesar de toda la guerra mi Feliciano siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme pasar lindos momentos. Seguí pasando las páginas y encontré otra particularmente conmovedora. Estaba algo sacada de foco pero se veía perfectamente a mi bruder, con otros alemanes, saltando sobre el muro. Para una nación como yo, que vive mucho mas tiempo que los humanos, parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando lo vi atravesar aquel muro de la vergüenza y descubrir que no estaba muerto, sino más vivo que nunca. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no tengamos las mismas libertades que los humanos, sentimos, reímos, lloramos y amamos. Y hay situaciones que nos llevan al limite de nuestro ser, como esta, que nos hacen sentir humanos y otras que nos convierten en verdaderas bestias sin sentido.

Con el álbum de fotos en la mano, me dirigí a mi habitación. Hoy había sido un día agotador, mas para mi mente que para mi cuerpo. Me arrope con las sabanas y no pude evitar sentir la falta de presencia de Italia. Lo extrañaba, pero primero tenía que resolver esta situación.

** Diario de Ludwig, 30 de Diciembre**

Me levante bien temprano para entrenar, intentando no pensar tanto en Italia. Cada hora sin el, sin su sonrisa y sin su alegría me recordaba porque lo amaba. Feliciano traía luz a mi vida. Lo extrañaba y quería estar con el pero la posibilidad de que lo vuelva a lastimar en un futuro lejano me asechaba. Lo amo, pero tengo miedo de volver a hacerle daño. No le puedo prometer que lo protegeré ni que estaremos juntos hasta el fin de los días, pues mi voluntad esta restringida al accionar de mi gente.

Mi hermano estaba ausente y la casa se sentía más sola que de costumbre. ¿que debía hacer? En algún momento tendría que volver a ver a Italia, al menos le debía una explicación. Lo mas probable es que Feliciano se este preguntando que hizo mal para que yo me enojara. Siempre se esfuerza por hacerse querer. ¿que le digo? No sabía muy bien si contarle lo que me pasaba y obligarlo a rememorar una situación bastante desagradable o quedarme callado y guardar estos pensamientos. Ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba verlo. Así que con algunos arreglos de mi secretaria, me subí al primer vuelo que salía para Viena.

…..

Llegue hasta la casa de Austria y toque el timbre. Esperaba que junto a Roderich se encontrara Feliciano, pero el austriaco era el único presente en la casa. Como es propio de él, me invito a pasar y tomar el té con dulces. Parecía casi la misma escena que cuando le fui a preguntar porque Italia no me amaba, antes de empezar a descubrir sus secretos. Al final, parecía que todo volvía a donde empezaba, yo seguía confundido pero esta vez por otra razón.

-_Italia se fue con Hungría a hacer unos mandados_- me decía mientras se cortaba una rodaja de pastel_- No se que es lo que ocurrió entre ustedes para que Prusia haya tenido que traerlo hasta aquí_

-_ yo.. le había prometido que lo protegería siempre y descubrí que le hice mucho daño en el pasado- _No quería decirle exactamente lo que le había echo pero tal ves el podía orientarme, después de todo vivió muchas décadas antes que yo.

-_Las promesas son para los humanos, nosotros no podemos darnos esos lujos._ _Yo también fui joven e ingenuo e hice muchos juramentos y promesas que quedaron olvidadas en el tiempo. Cuando nos casamos le prometí a Hungria que nada nos separaría y que la amaría siempre. Ella me prometió serme fiel y siempre estar a mi lado.Y mayormente cumplimos nuestros votos, aunque no debimos olvidar que éramos reinos. Cuando el imperio Austro-Húngaro estaba en decadencia, la tensión territorial y la avaricia de nuestros jefes nos empujaron al límite. _

_-¿Alguna vez hiciste algo de lo que estas arrepentido?-_porque yo si y mucho. Necesitaba alguna guía o ayuda de alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo.

_-Si, me arrepiento de haber querido matarla. Parece tan irónico, Prusia y yo siempre fuimos rivales para tener el corazón de Hungría, pero en el medio de la locura por la dominancia territorial , nos aliamos para exterminarla. Si es eso lo que te preocupa, te digo que siempre va a existir la posibilidad de lastimar a un ser querido pero lo que nos hace volver a querer es perdonar y ser perdonado-_Medite por unos segundos lo último que dijo. Perdonar y ser perdonado. ¿Podría perdonarme Italia por aquello que le hice? ¿Podría perdonarme a mi mismo?

- _Señor Austria, estamos de vuelta,con Hungría compramos unos lindos..-_Feliciano entro por la puerta. Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par al verme- _Ludwig! Ludwig!-_ soltó las bolsas que traía en cima y corrió a mi brazos. Le correspondí el abrazo en silencio, nunca me termino de acostumbrar a que los demás vean nuestras muestras de cariño-te extrañe mucho-me dijo, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

_-Vámonos a casa, Feliciano-_acaricie sus cabellos. No recordaba cuan suave era su cabellera ni que tan tibios se sentían sus mejillas cuando acercaba mi mano para darle una caricia.

**Diario de Ludwig, 31 de Diciembre**

Veneciano estaba acurrucado sobre mi pecho. Me quite la campera y lo cubrí por si tenia frio. Por la ventana, el paisaje de Austria había quedado lejos y los rasgos de mi territorio comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más notorios. El tren había cruzado la frontera hacia poco y en unas estaciones mas estaríamos de vuelta en Berlín. Volví a observarlo, tan callado y angelical que no parece de este mundo. Con delicadeza, intentando no despertarlo, enrollé mis dedos entre su rizo. Sus mejillas se tonaron rosas y me regalo sin saberlo, un gesto de perfecta mezcla entre placer e inocencia. Aun era de madrugada y se que todavía faltaba tiempo antes de llegar, pero no veía la hora de solos los dos y amarlo con pasión en la intimidad de mi hogar…

…..

Ni bien llegamos, cerré la puerta de mi casa, arroje la mochila mía y la de Feliciano y lo arrincone contra la pared. Los dos nos besamos con pasión, pues el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados pareció una eternidad.

-_pensé que estabas enojado conmigo_-me dijo entre mordiscos a mi labio-_no quiero que me odies Luddy_-sus besos me estaban dejando sin aire.

_- Perdóname por todo, solo perdóname Italia-_ le quite el sweater y luego la remera que llevaba debajo. Con el torso desnudo, pasaba mis manos sobre su espalda, mientras jugueteaba con mi lengua por detrás de su oreja-_Encontré la carta que me habías escrito y me entere de todo, por eso te pido que me perdones-_ Veneciano tenso su cuerpo pero volví a besarlo. No quería romper el momento, quería seguir tocándolo hasta hacerlo mío.

-_Lo que escribí ahí ya no importa_-detuvo sus besos con una mano sobre mis labios-_Paso hace mucho tiempo-_me miro fijamente-_Por favor no me odies por lo la cosas que te dije_

_-Te perdonare si tu me perdonas-_le dije volviendo a unir nuestros labios. Sentía sus dedos que recorrían desde mi cabello hasta mis muslos.

-_Ti perdono, Germania_-me susurro al oído. Era todo lo que quería escuchar. Seguimos acariciándonos hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Italia me había quitado mi ropa y yo la de él. Mi morocho se inclino sobre mí y me lamio, con paciencia y delicadeza cada milímetro de mi miembro. Se sentía tan bien pero lo hacia tan lento que era casi una tortura. No sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar. A punto de perder la cordura, me senté y lo gire para que se acomodara entre mi abdomen. El solo verlo temblar mientras se sentaba sobre mi nublaba toda la razón y lógica de mi cabeza. Espere hasta sentir como mi miembro se hundía completamente dentro de Feliciano y volví a girarlo. Su cuerpo ahora estaba atrapado entre el piso y mi cuerpo.

_-ahh ahhh Ti amo Luddy_- gemía mientras lo embestía sin piedad. Mi respiración entrecortada escondía mis gritos ahogados. Escuchar gozar a Italia hacia que aumente más y más el ritmo y la ferocidad de mi ataque.

_-Sie sind mein Engel, Italien_- me acerque a susurrarle al oído. Me abrazo fuertemente hasta que un grito de éxtasis hizo que clavara sus uñas en mi espalda. Luego se soltó y dirigió sus manos hacia mi cara. Abrió los ojos, con una mirada de inocencia y necesidad, para verme. Lo bese por ultima vez y en un par de estocadas mas, me corrí dentro de el. Nos abrasamos mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento y el color rojizo de nuestra piel volvía al normal. En ese momento lo comprendí. Italia, no puedo prometerte el mundo ni la eternidad, pero daré todo de mí para estar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado...

**Diario de Ludwig, 5 de Enero de 2012**

A veces las cosas no salen como uno las espera, especialmente en el amor, pero esta vez todo salió perfecto. Sin secretos oscuros , ni emociones guardadas, podíamos sincerarnos, perdonar el pasado y disfrutar de nuestro amor. Nunca podríamos ser esposos, ni volver a vivir juntos, tendríamos que conformarnos con ser amantes, vivir escondiendo nuestra pasión de nuestros jefes, amarnos en la oscuridad de la clandestinidad. Aun así, sabemos que vale la pena el esfuerzo, pues ya no podemos vivir sin sentir el tacto y las caricias del otro.

Veneciano navegaba en la oscuridad de la noche con su góndola. Solo la tenue luz de la farola iluminaba la embarcación, aunque parecía que el se movía por instinto. En verdad no sabia donde estábamos. Sentado en el asiento, no distinguía absolutamente nada. La oscuridad de la noche se confundía con el manto sombrío de las aguas. Sumergirse en la completa oscuridad debería sacar de los nervios a mas de uno, pero la serenidad del rostro de Feliciano era suficiente para saber que nada malo ocurriría. Es mas, casi podría decir que el ambiente era románticamente melancólico.

Llegamos hasta una diminuta isla, en el medio de Adriático, que no parecía abarcar más espacio que unos pocos metros. Feliciano amarro la góndola a la rama de un árbol que ocupaba la mayor parte del terreno y bajamos.

_-Mi ultimo secreto-_ me dijo, invitándome a sentarme a la orilla junto a el.

-_ehh esto es solo una pequeña isla_- pensé en voz alta. Italia me clavo la vista- _Quiero decir no es que sea un mal secreto, en verdad es un lindo lugar_-quise disculparme, aunque me sorprendía mucho que conociendo sus secretos anteriores, el ultimo simplemente fuese un pedazo de tierra sin habitar.

_-Vee espera, en un rato llegaran-_siguió viendo a la nada. Yo hice lo mismo, un tanto extrañado. No sabría precisar el tiempo pero luego de un rato se escucho el salpicar del agua y veía como se acercaban unas criaturas en la oscuridad del mar. Al principio creí que eran peces, incluso delfines me anime a adivinar. La sorpresa que me lleve, casi me muero de la impresión, cuando un grupo de sirenas se acerco a nosotros.

_ -¿esto esta pasando de verdad?-_ pregunte atónito, viendo como las sirenas se acercaban a saludar a Feliciano. Era increíble, como en los cuentos. Mitad mujeres mitad peces.

_-Si, las sirenas existen Luddy pero no le cuestes a nadie, es un secreto_-me giñaba el ojo Feliciano. Una de ellas se acerco temerosa a mi lado. La sensación era mutua, yo también estaba nervioso. Acercamos nuestras manos y sentí la extraña sensación de las escamas rozando mi piel. Las demás también se acercaron a saludarme. Creo que nunca en mi vida estuve rodeado de tantas mujeres o sirenas, en este caso.

-_que hombre tan guapo ¿es tu novio, estrellita de mar?-_ pregunto una de ellas. En verdad me sorprendió, no sabía que podían hablar.

_- si, es mi novio Luddy. El también es una nación como yo, vive en el norte. Pero no me digan estrellita de mar, ya no soy un pequeño bambino- _dijo mi morocho, un tanto avergonzado.

Nos quedamos con las sirenas hasta antes del amanecer. Antes de que el Sol se ponga, las muchachas regresaron a las profundidades del Adriático, donde estarían a salvo, lejos de los ojos curiosos de la humanidad. Nos despedimos de ellas y nos subimos a la góndola, emprendiendo la vuelta a la casa de Feliciano…


End file.
